


Vulcan Mine

by Nascendi, therev



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nascendi/pseuds/Nascendi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/therev/pseuds/therev
Summary: AU。分裂的瓦肯星，處於內戰狀態，與星際聯邦對立。船艦失事墜毀在瓦肯星後，McCoy與Spock必須合作，在沙漠及戰火中求生。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vulcan Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934110) by [therev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therev/pseuds/therev). 



> 受到超讚的80年代電影 《Enemy Mine》所啟發，但是有顯著差異（這裡沒有小孩！），並輔以《Lawrence of Arabia》。  
> 角色是AOS形象，主因是我沒法想像DeForest Kelley一邊跨越沙漠一邊不停咒罵fuck的樣子。
> 
> 有些瓦肯星上的地點被我轉換過了，有些純粹是我捏造的。這是篇AU。

第1天

  
  
McCoy醒來時發覺嘴裡滿是熱沙，眼裡也是，全身都是。他咳嗽，卻因吸進紅土而嗆住，坐起身，彎下腰，又咳幾聲。此處稀薄的空氣對他瀕危的肺部沒什麼幫助。  
  
太陽才剛從沙丘那頭昇起，偌大而深沉的紅，已將大地灼得滾燙。他知道瓦肯的太陽不如地球的明亮，儘管如此，溫度卻是更加炎熱。那黯紅的光芒令他不適。  
  
他試著站起身，卻只能徒勞地跪下。身後，他先前從運輸機殘骸匍匐而出的沙痕蜿蜒回溯至墜毀的機體──仍然冒著煙，卻已不再燃燒。沒有人活下來。他從熊熊烈火中逃了出來，其他人早就死了，他很清楚這點，倒給了他一點安慰。他擦擦眼睛，額上的汗水刺痛灼傷的雙手，他怒罵出聲。  
  
終於，等到他憑意志力掙扎著站起、攀爬時，觸目所及盡是橘紅色的沙丘，環繞在四周，遮蔽了視線。他腳下一個踉蹌，不由得趴在滾燙的沙上，雙手的灼傷全朝他叫囂。他站上沙丘頂，審視著地平線：全是鐵銹色的小丘，只有一處例外──那裡，一縷細而藍的煙霧升起。可能是聯邦的戰機，也可能是敵軍。  
  
他滑下沙丘，然後爬上另一個，又一個，直到忘記數了多少，不得不停下，喘著氣，狠命吸進低氧的空氣。他是有個醫療包，不過他打算留著，可以用在活下來的戰機組員身上，或者在他自己的危急時刻派上用場。  
  
時間在他前行、休憩及攀爬中流逝，直到太陽高掛、熾熱難當。他躲在一處沙丘的淺影下，將外罩衫脫下，包裹頭部和頸部，然後等待。

  
  
再次清醒時天幾乎要黑了，McCoy為自己睡著而咒罵幾句。不過最熱的時刻已經過去，而夜色還沒暗下來。在遠處，那縷昇煙已呈灰白色。  
  
當距離越來越近時，他放慢速度，低身隱匿自己的形縱。機體附近沒有任何人佇立或走動，也沒有談話聲或其他任何聲響。殘骸中有一道火光閃爍，機油還在燃燒，但沒見到任何可供辨識的標誌。要是Jim也在此，鐵定能認出那艘船艦──從機身或方向盤之類的鬼地方看出船艦出自哪個星球；但Jim不在，而McCoy從未留心那些細節。  
  
他趴在沙上等待著，1小時過去了，也許更短，直到絕望和飢渴取代了謹慎。他接近船鑑，燃油和燒焦屍體的味道傳來，他掩嘴穿過機側裂口。看來不像聯邦飛船，但肯定是艘戰機。因已被嚴重燒黑、毀損，他無法得出更多訊息。他小心翼翼地越過四周灼燙且尖銳的殘骸邊緣，在微光中尋找可以做為火炬的東西。但他找到的只有堅硬的表殼和金屬。他真正想要的是水。他突然滑了一下──是血，但即便有火光照耀，仍無法確定顏色。  
  
他撞見的幾具屍體說明了船艦的來源，可沒法表明他們效忠何方。那些綠色的外星人，就如別人說的那樣，看來很像人類，而且也沒有比其他死去的類人生物更綠。耳朵倒是有些不同。這位可能是駕駛員，他想，因為屍體靠近領航控制台；不過也可能是從什麼地方被丟過去的。那位大概是槍手，雙手被煙灰燻黑了。沒有任何方式能辨別這些人是反叛軍還是光明軍。  
  
McCoy檢查了每具屍體的脈搏。不管情況看來多絕望，也不論他們是否為敵軍。  
  
他找到一大筒水，舀了幾口，潑在自己的脖子上，流過他手背的燒傷。水溫有些過熱，稱不上舒適。水珠飛濺在灼熱的金屬地板上發出嘶嘶聲，他才發覺腳下的靴子已經開始熔化。  
  
他需要瓶子、水壺，或任何可以裝水的東西──趕在水被煮沸或蒸發之前，或者在這堆亂七八糟挾著他一起爆炸之前。他放鬆戒備找起來，把艙壁門甩到一邊，設備滾了出去， 匡啷作響。  
  
「該死的瓦肯人在這該死的沙漠星球上都不用帶一點該死的水，難不成他們有他媽的駝峰還啥的？」他自言自語，仍然一無所獲。  
  
有個聲音回答了他。

McCoy轉過身，看見一個黑色輪廓在破損的艙體邊，背對外面黯淡的橘紅火光。對方正以嘶啞的喉音說話，聲音粗礪如沙，但很微弱，彷彿連說話也耗費不少體力。McCoy唯一能確定的就是有個武器正對著自己。

他靜止不動，對方的聲音更大了，厲聲重複某個詞彙。McCoy曾聽過瓦肯語，可那是通過笨拙的人類舌頭發出的，跟現在聽到的一點也不像。他把手舉起來，希望對方能把這動作理解為投降。一陣光束掠過，武器開火，準頭失焦，對方倒下了。  
  
McCoy花了一點時間才明白自己沒有受傷，接著又花了一點時間決定接下來該怎麼辦。他小心翼翼地走近那具失去意識的軀體，男性，瓦肯人，半邊身體跌靠在艙壁上，黑色和綠色的血塊覆蓋在頭部的一側，腿上有道長長的口子。McCoy發現有股搏動隔著頸部柔軟的肌膚穩定地跳躍著。  
  
熱風吹進殘骸中，帶來飛砂和一陣暖意。那瓦肯人失去意識時看來沒什麼威脅性，甚至稱得上年輕，一頭亂糟糟的黑髮在微風中輕輕晃動，面容蒼白得有些古怪，McCoy猜想那可能表示對方失血過多。可對方也不是真的全然無害，他還拿著那個類似相位槍的武器。終於，McCoy穩下心神，把武器拿走，對準它的主人。  
  
他可以幫住對方，可以離開對方，可以用對方的武器轟了他，或甚至直接從腦門上來一下，省了相位槍的能源。  
  
「去他媽的『不傷害他人』。」他對自己說，嘆了口氣，把槍塞到皮帶後面。

  
___  
  
  
夜幕降臨，群星在空曠的沙漠之上閃耀，讓沙丘沐浴在琥珀色的微光下。McCoy瞇起眼睛，翻過瓦肯人的身體。斷裂的機翼埋進沙裡形成了一處遮蔽所，他在那裏跪了下來。幽暗的光線和臨時火炬的閃爍火光，使他的視線時而清晰時而模糊，倦怠和飢餓的感覺攫住了他。他把一塊布放進盛滿水的船體凹槽中搓洗，眨眼抹去眼前模糊的視線，繼續清洗那個瓦肯人的傷口。  
  
他在巡視機艙的過程中好不容易找到瓶子，並把瓶子裝滿水；他還找到某種不明材質但能防火的土黃色油布（或毯子，他分不出來），另外在一個軍用手提箱大小、半融化的容器內找到一堆真空包，他希望那是食物，不過當打開其中一包看時，裡面只有一塊蠟狀物體，既沒有味道也不知用途。他找到數個可能是羅盤的儀器，它們指針亂舞，朝向無法辨識的符號，對他來說沒什麼用，但他猜對瓦肯人可能另有意義。他沿著剛才把瓦肯人身體拖離機身殘骸的路徑，將那些東西一齊帶到斷裂機翼下的避風處，以免被任何爆炸波及。  
  
經過仔細檢查，McCoy發現對方頭部傷口並不像表面上看來那麼嚴重，但是右小腿上的割傷需要縫合。他以最快速簡便的方式清洗對方頭部，從油布上剪下一小塊來包紮。布料大概是合成編織的，沒法用手撕裂，可是相當柔軟，能像衣物一樣包紮，而且材質輕、透氣又能吸水；接著他才開始清理對方腿部。他的醫療包裏沒有真皮再生器，但有備用的針頭和縫線，正適合昏迷的瓦肯人。  
  
處理完成後，他用掃描儀檢查對方，讀數仍然令人困惑，不過很穩定。他的視力又衰退了，掃描儀變得模糊，他試著眨眼甩掉。就快完成了，就快能休息了，最後一次檢查，就算為了自己。他將手滑到對方深色袍子下，瓦肯人心臟的位置。即便隔著對方袍子下穿的厚重戰服，他也能感受到那快速的搏動。就像兔子，或者Jo的寵物沙鼠。McCoy輕輕笑了，不確定對方會不會欣賞他的比喻。  
  
一隻強而有力的手抓住他的手腕，甩到旁邊。在跳耀的炬光中，瓦肯人的雙眼明亮如火。對方再次開口，說著和剛才相同的語言，仍然厲聲重複某個詞彙。McCoy聽不懂，但他猜那大概等同「把你那該死的手拿開」之類的。  
  
「先等一下，」McCoy溫和地說。雖然瓦肯人的相位槍還塞在他皮帶上，但星際艦隊的簡報上說這些人即便徒手也一樣能致命。「我是個醫生，懂嗎？治療者。醫學。呃⋯⋯」他搜索枯腸，終於想起別人再三叮嚀得記住的詞彙，「hassu! Hassu!」（*瓦肯語，指醫生）

瓦肯人的聲音驟然停止，但沒有放開McCoy。對方看著McCoy，凝視如瓦肯星的陽光一樣強烈，眼神深邃，彷彿洞悉一切，莫名地讓McCoy感到無所遁形。慢慢的，那瓦肯人放鬆下來，頭跌回地面，躺在McCoy為他鋪的墊子上，但他攥著McCoy手腕的手挪到了McCoy的臉上，喃喃唸了什麼，同時一陣光芒閃過McCoy眼睛後方。有什麼東西在燃燒。無論那瓦肯人剛對他做了什麼，那燒灼了他的心靈。而儘管過去他從不相信人家說的人生跑馬燈，可現在他信了。

一切歸於黑暗。

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沙塵暴。

第2天

 

McCoy夢見夏日午後，懶洋洋地躺在祖母家門廊的陰影裡。在夢中，他是個孩子，可是和成人一樣明白事理。穿過門廊底下的陰影走到路上，腳下的瀝青太燙。祖母在身後叫喊，但他沒有回頭，沒有停下，直到站在乾旱河床的堤岸邊，土壤結塊又分裂成形狀複雜的拼圖，而河岸的另一邊，一個漆黑的身影等候著，對方披掛的袍子如此之黑，猶如暗夜。在深處，是數以千計的星光。那身影動了動。

有什麼東西碰到他的手。

他醒過來，彼時太陽早已高掛。他抬起頭時感覺腦袋被人揍了一拳似的。碰他手的是個毛茸茸的小傢伙，還有尖牙。他知道，因為那東西正啃著他的指尖。他揮了下，沒中，小傢伙在他的謾罵中匆匆逃開了。頭頂上，油布罩棚翻飛，他慶幸自己還躲在下方，皮膚沒被熾熱的陽光烤焦。在他身邊，瓦肯人仍意識不清地躺著。

他喝了滿滿一大口水，冒險吃了片醫療包裡的止痛藥。頭疼叫他受不了。

「你他媽的對我做了什麼？」McCoy小心地傾身，問倒在旁邊的瓦肯人。在烈日的光線下，對方看起來沒想像中那麼年輕，也許歲數和McCoy不相上下，不過他知道這些人壽命有上百年。對方休息的姿勢看來舒服了點，昨夜裡那種輾轉反側的痛苦已不復見。McCoy想冒點險確認對方有無發燒，可他想起了那對幽暗、控訴的雙眼，決定放棄。那視線，他彷彿一閉上眼就能看見。

頭頂上有什麼聲音──是一架飛行器。或許屬於聯邦，也可能是瓦肯。僅管無從判斷是否為叛軍，他仍從罩棚下探出腦袋，瞇起眼望向紅銅色太陽背景上的黑色剪影。他唯一知道的就是Jim可能就在那穿梭機上。他可以吸引他們的注意，讓他們下來拯救他的小命，或者他也可能被對方從空中轟得稀爛，在這個他從未想過要來的荒涼星球上，留下一堆名叫Leonard McCoy的燒焦餘燼。

他搖搖頭，躲回罩棚下，等待尖銳的引擎聲通過。他思索著。

他有什麼？他有個不完整的醫療包，日益減少的水分補給，一個喪失意識的敵人，外加不停捶打腦袋的頭疼。

他需要什麼？他需要訂一個計劃，一份通往最近前哨站的地圖，一條通往該處的道路。最重要的是，他需要食物。如果他不能盡快弄到，其餘的就都不重要了。

 

McCoy再次爬出遮蔽處，他把油布批在頭頂和肩膀上，當作臨時頭巾，用殘骸裡拾起的金屬線把頭巾固定在額頭上，看來像個廢棄物回收場的酋長，還配備一把相位槍和一桿電導管鋼軸。

「你留下，」他對瓦肯人說，眼見對方毫無反應，做了個鬼臉，然後把導管當作拐杖，爬上最近一個沙丘的頂部。頭疼已消退，雙手的灼傷也是，但重力、低濃度的空氣和飢餓感仍壓垮了他。在頂端，他只能看見一望無際的沙丘。如果那瓦肯人活下來，或許可以告訴他前往前哨站的方向。可以告訴他怎麼使用那個他猜是指南針的東西。或者可能給他迎頭痛擊，任由他被煮熟在沙漠裡。

他從沙丘上爬下來，並朝殘骸方向滑過去。方才咬了他的鼬鼠八成是以腐肉為食，或許他可以在那裡找到更多隻。這表示他得吃下剛剛飽食瓦肯人死屍的野生動物，可他現在真的沒得挑了。

日正當中，他讓遮蔽處和斷裂的機翼維持在視線範圍內。從遠處看過去，土黃色的罩棚發揮了很好的隱匿作用，不過，機翼尖端仍在陽光下閃閃發亮。

他在殘骸裡篩撿了一小時。火終於熄了。因為不確定是否還有沒燒完的殘油，他拍了拍油箱，裡面傳來細微的叮噹聲。如果他捉到那種小動物，至少可以拿來作為烹調的燃料，畢竟冒險使用化學煙霧總比生吃那鬼東西好。

他找到的第一隻詭異生物正啃著駕駛員，忙著把臉皮剝下來。他後悔前晚沒把屍體埋入土裡，幾乎是出於直覺地開了一槍，仍不能確定自己真吃得下那東西。不過他手上那把疑似相位槍的武器已讓牠屍骨無存了，所以這就結了。

他又找到二隻，改成低檔擊暈。他得扭斷牠們的脖子。不是你死就是我亡，然而他還是猶豫了，牠們毛皮柔軟得像貓，心跳在他的拇指下穩定搏動──那一隻他方才射得太容易，還以為已經死了。可他終究沒能下手；這不是他當初許下的誓言。他咒罵著。

他把牠們放在沙上，就在殘骸的陰影下。一陣微風吹撫他的臉，帶來一絲涼意。初時風穿越放著瓦肯人屍體的機艙，帶著腐臭味，隨後土壤和清新的氣息迎面而來，他閉上雙眼，為這陣沒來由的舒坦感到詫異。

隨之而來的呼嘯可就沒那麼令人愉悅了，他睜眼看時，天空，土地，全成了一片堅實的橘紅障壁，鋪天蓋地，滾滾而來。他轉身狂奔，遮蔽處觸目可見，儘管沙塵瞬間包圍了他，他仍睜大雙眼，專注於那個既定目標。又過了一陣，他腳不能動，目不能視，可他能聽到遮蔽處罩棚拍動的聲響，於是他讓那聲音引導他，同時將包裹頭部的油布緊緊纏繞在臉上，直到被瓦肯人的身軀絆倒，跌坐在一旁。沙土早已覆蓋了瓦肯人的身軀，頂罩正狂亂地飛舞，不復固定。

那瓦肯人比看上去還要重，而McCoy精疲力竭，氣喘吁吁，塵土滿身，但他仍奮力將對方身軀從沙土中拉出，拖進機翼底部，勉強用油布將二人包裹在一起，他靠著瓦肯人，把油布掖在周圍，用身體固定住。那瓦肯人在McCoy左拖右拉時沒醒，甚至在呼嘯聲大作、McCoy幾乎要發誓外面有火車通過時也沒醒。可對方的心臟仍在跳動，McCoy緊貼著，感覺得到。

他們的遮蔽處挺住了。布料出乎意料的強韌，雖然底下空氣窒悶，比外面更稀薄。

最終沙塵也在他們周圍推疊起來，McCoy甚至不用緊抓著油布了。他只祈禱他們不會被活埋。

當怒號聲停息，罩棚靜止，他爬了出去。被半埋在沙中讓他多花了些精力和時間，但當他將自己拉出沙堆時，連瓦肯的稀薄空氣對他的肺部來說也是甜美無比。

 

時間已是黃昏。

「真是幫了大忙啊，夥計。」他對瓦肯人說，一面將對方身軀還有提箱及剩下的油布挖出來。機翼另一側的沙土累積得如此之高，竟沒倒下壓垮他們可真是奇蹟。他暗罵自己沒想到這可能性。

他挖掘著，欲找尋那類似指南針的設備，反而找到一塊巨大、深色的濕土──那是他們的水，浸泡在紅色的瓦肯泥土裡。

McCoy重重坐下，望著昏暗光線下的瓦肯人。對方看來如此平靜，無憂無慮，這讓McCoy忌妒。

「再一天，老兄，」他對那身軀說，「然後你就自立自強了，我呢⋯⋯大概已經死透了。」

他坐著，感覺頭暈目眩，於是在對方身旁躺了下來。McCoy伸手拉開油布，遙望群星隨夜幕逐漸籠罩而一一點亮。在上方，有兩個相鄰的光點異常明亮，一銀一紅，如不存在的神祈正往下望。他的肚子咕咕叫起來。

他輕輕的、疲憊地哼起歌，「 _我抵達拿撒勒，倦怠不已⋯⋯_ 」

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 清醒的敵人。

第3天

 

瓦肯人消失了。

McCoy醒來時隻身一人。他沒水，沒相位槍，沒意識不清的瓦肯人。太陽剛升上砂丘頂。

「見鬼了，」他說，又睏又累地拖著身體搜索臨近區域，隨後手腳併用爬上最近的沙丘，四下環顧，只見到沙、殘骸和機翼下他那可悲的小小遮蔽處。「見鬼。」他又罵了一次，然後溜下沙丘，朝殘骸前進。他沒找到任何東西，甚至連死屍也不見了。他緩步走回遮蔽處，油布下什麼都沒有，除了提箱和沙上的二個人形壓痕。

他在遮蔽處坐下，太陽仍在爬昇。他思索著。

他有什麼？他什麼都沒有。

他需要什麼？水，食物，能通往前哨站的一份地圖或一條路，或者，除此之外，他需要離開這該死的星球。

 

就在他低聲咕噥的時候，一道陰影從頭上經過──沒準是飛行器，或是瓦肯版本的禿鷹。那影子停了下來。McCoy抬頭看，油布罩上有個黑色人形輪廓，沒準是瓦肯人的形狀。

「Hassu，」一個聲音叫到。

McCoy把腦袋從罩頂探出去，瞇起一隻眼睛，望向身披黑袍的高聳身影。一把相位槍指著他的腦袋。

他縮回罩棚下。「啊，好極了，歡迎光臨，」他說，一面招手表示歡迎。「我們來聊聊天吧，你這不知感恩的混帳。」

罩棚被掀起，掉到一旁，又從導管做成的木樁裡給拔了出來。

「太好了，」McCoy說，斜睨一眼，「謝謝，我就希望你這麼做。」

那瓦肯人眼神古怪地望著他，即便對方的臉背光，McCoy也看得出來。對方朝McCoy扔了什麼東西。當那小而綠的塊狀物碰到McCoy的腳時，McCoy縮了一下。沒爆炸，也沒咬人，McCoy終於撿了一個起來。那東西軟軟的，有堅韌的外皮和果臍，像被拔掉尖刺的仙人掌。

「你從什麼鬼地方找到這些的？」McCoy問道，瓦肯人沒回答。這可能是個陷阱，它們很可能被下了毒。但無論如何，McCoy都要飢渴而死了，所以他拋了一個到嘴裡。那東西又苦、又黏、又軟糊糊的。好極了。他把剩下的都吃了，甚至懶得清理。沙子塞滿了牙縫，絨毛刺著他嘴唇。

他狼吞虎嚥之際，瓦肯人坐了下來，McCoy終於能看清楚對方一點。對方頭上垂下與黑袍相襯的黑色布料，遮住了部分的臉龐；頭部的包紮被移除了，傷口幾乎已然痊癒。

「很高興看到你活蹦亂跳的，」McCoy嚼著黏呼呼的植物說，「我想。」

瓦肯人看著他。

「我不是殺了你同伴的人，跟你說一聲。我是個醫生，不是軍人。醫生，」他又說了一遍，指著自己胸口，「Hassu。」

瓦肯人對那個詞歪了歪頭，McCoy忽然對自己只知道這個詞彙感到抱歉。

「我還打算救他們的，要不是他們已經⋯⋯算了。」他看著瓦肯人盤起的腿，「你的腿怎麼樣？」

瓦肯人瞪著他。McCoy伸出自己的腿，把褲管拉起來，對自己的小腿做了個誇張的切割動作。「怎麼樣，呃⋯⋯痛嗎？」他伸手，「過來，讓我看看。」

瓦肯人伸出相位槍制止了他。McCoy舉起雙手投降。「好吧，」他說，「就讓你的臭腿斷掉吧。」

「我瞭解你的意思，醫生，我僅僅是不希望你觸碰我，」瓦肯人說。McCoy目瞪口呆。

「你會說標準語？」

「顯然如此。」

McCoy表情扭曲，他放下自己的褲管，感覺自己像個白癡。「好啊，你可以早說嘛。」

「我剛剛說了。」瓦肯人說。

「你還會說俏皮話呢，那可真好。順道說，不用謝我給你做了醫療處置。那些是免費的。」

「你也不用謝那些食物。」

「是啊，」McCoy誠摯地說，雙腳盤起來。「這些，謝了。說真的。你大可以殺了我的。」

「你亦如此，」瓦肯人說。

「所以或許你不用相位槍了，既然我在你昏迷時本有大把機會宰了你的。」

瓦肯人看了他一陣，然後把相位槍收起來，消失在他袍下某個地方。

McCoy清了清喉嚨，不確定接下來該說什麼。太陽越來越熱，他已經滿身大汗。瓦肯人倒神清氣爽。

「我叫McCoy，Leonard McCoy。」他最後這麼說。眼見瓦肯人沒相對的回答，McCoy問了對方名字。

「Spock。」瓦肯人簡單的說。

「只有Spock？」

「以足應你所需。」Spock說。

「你是反叛軍還是光明軍，Spock？」

Spock笑了，低低的、苦澀的。臉上那一抹隱晦的笑容，讓對方看來相當危險。「我是瓦肯人，醫生。」

「是啊，但你為誰而戰？」

「我為我自己和我的人民而戰。」

McCoy搖頭。「老天，小子，這樣下去沒完沒了。聽著，我不在乎你效忠何方，我只是得到最近的聯邦哨站去。我知道這附近有一個，因為就在我搭著滿載醫療補給品的運輸機，不知被你還是其他的瓦肯人把我們打下來之前，我本來要去那裡的。結果我只能看著那些東西和機組員一起被燒掉，所以多謝啦。可我得回到我的同伴身邊，你應該也是，若是你能給我指個方向，我會感激不盡 。」

Spock的笑容消失了。對方陰鬱的注視令McCoy再次感到無所適從，特別是此刻凶猛陽光也正荼毒著他。

Spock終於開口，「瓦肯星比你想像得要大，醫生，前哨站太遠了。鑒於沙漠將干擾掃描儀器，此處也不會有搜救隊伍。缺乏協助將導致你的死亡，而無論你的來歷或效忠對象，瓦肯人都不會輕忽救命之恩。你讓我欠了你一命。」

「我讓你欠我一命？難道你更希望我讓你死掉？」

「活著永遠是較好的選擇，但即便死亡，也絕非恥辱。」

「所有的死亡都是可恥的，Mr.Spock，」McCoy說，無端感到憤怒。「死亡沒有公平或正義可言，你知道嗎？因為你已經死了。」

Spock冷笑一聲。「你說話的方式如同那些反對改革者，醫生，而且你與他們同樣偏離重點。」

「我已經忘記重點在哪了，」McCoy說，摀住臉。他的腦袋昏昏沉沉。「都是這天殺的陽光。」

「陽光確實是重點。你必須找到你們的哨站，而我必須返回我人民身邊。我們的目的地行向一致，步行約四天路程。在缺乏嚮導的情況下，你會死亡，而我欠你一命。我可以提供協助以為償還，抵達該處後，我們就將分道揚鑣，字面及比喻意義都是如此。」

「很好，」McCoy說，喘著氣。

Spock嘆了口氣。「是輻射。此處陽光有別於地球。輻射影響了你，特別是你正處於營養不良的情況。若可以，你應避免曝曬。」

「我剛剛就在防曬啊，」McCoy說，搖搖晃晃地站起身。他彎腰穩定自己，雙手扶著膝蓋，等待暈眩退去，「可有人把我的遮陽棚扯掉了。」

Spock也站起來。McCoy勉力重新架上油布，對方無意幫忙。

「你現在無法前進，」Spock說。「我們將在黃昏時啟程。」

「你要去哪？」McCoy問的同時，Spock已轉身朝殘骸走去。

「我建議你休息，醫生。我們將徹夜步行。」

McCoy沒得選擇，他老老實實的休息。好不容易等到腦袋不再轉來轉去，他睡著了。當他在黃昏前醒來，朝殘骸看過去時，那裏有一陣藍黑色的煙霧緩緩升起。他猜可能是火葬用的柴堆。Spock回來時給他帶了更多的小刺果，對方身上沾染了煙和燃料的味道，McCoy沒有多問，只說了謝謝。

他們在薄暮中打包為數不多的東西。Spock從殘骸裡搜刮了更多的水，裝在一個軟質的、扁平的水壺裡，讓那如同其他眾多東西一樣消失在他的黑袍下。他用油布把一些蠟狀物包起來（結果那真的是某種食物，某種瓦肯基質電解質的固化物），用電線捆住並懸掛在肩上。McCoy只帶了他的醫療包，一個裝滿小刺果的袋子，一桿當作拐杖的金屬導管。他還把一塊油布戴在頭上，雖然太陽已經西沉。

Spock不發一語的出發了。他沒說他們要去哪裡，McCoy也沒問。瓦肯人離他太遠了，對方永遠是地平線上一個若隱若現的黑影。儘管帶著腿傷，有些蹣跚，Spock仍比McCoy快上許多。可每次McCoy快看不見對方而急忙攀越沙丘時，他都會發現Spock在另一側底端耐心等待。

 

幾小時過去後，他們停下休息；隔了數小時後又再度停歇，顯然這都是為了McCoy。不過，當他們在凌晨止步時，Spock的跛足已經變得明顯；而當McCoy趕上對方，各自用彎曲導管和油布做成了蔽身處所後，Spock腿上的繃帶已被鮮血染黑。

「你得讓我看看，」McCoy說，他坐在自己的蔽身處外，歷經漫漫長夜而滿身疲憊，曙光正點亮天空。

「那是不必要的，醫生，」Spock說，他站在McCoy身邊，脫下袍子。這是McCoy遇見對方後第一次看他脫下外衣。瘦削的身形和深色的線條包裹在無光澤的黑色戰鬥服下，有那麼多口袋和暗袋，對方的服裝本該看來笨拙且臃腫，不知怎地竟絲毫不覺於此。

「那可能有感染。我不該讓你這樣走來走去的。」

「我相當好奇你會如何阻止我，」Spock冷笑道，McCoy覺得那真是個好問題，真的。

「我有個皮下注射器，你知道那是什麼嗎？」他頓了頓，見Spock點點頭，「我可以給你抗生素。我先前沒用，因為我不確定那對你有什麼效果。」

「你現在確定了？」

「呃，不，沒有。但你現在清醒了，所以如果有什麼詭異的副作用你就可以告訴我。」

Spock搖搖頭，他坐在自己蔽身處的最外緣，這樣McCoy就不用費力地抬頭看他，但那股迫近的注視又又另當別論了。「我偏好不成為你的實驗對象，醫生。你是否考慮過瓦肯的細菌與地球全然不同，因此你的藥物將不起作用？」

「我當然想過，Spock，」McCoy哧笑了聲，「但我也想過，我，身為一名人類，帶著我全身的地球細菌，正是那個幫你縫合的人。」

Spock讓步了，但他的聲音裡帶著嫌惡。「符合邏輯，然而，請你理解我仍然拒絕未經測試的治療方式。」

「好啦，好啦，不傷害他人，我懂的。至少讓我確認一下縫合的傷口。」

Spock仔細審視著他，沒說話，過了一會兒才把腳伸出來。McCoy小心翼翼的將對方的靴子脫下，解開因為凝固的鮮血而變得僵硬的繃帶。傷口呈現古怪的深紫色調，而非紅色，但縫合處已經癒合，沒有異味或發熱的跡象。

「我要再割一些布料把傷口包起來，如果你不介意的話，」他說，Spock點點頭，從背心口袋拿出小刀交給McCoy，注視著McCoy的每個動作。

「你剛才說的話，」Spock過了一會兒說，「『不傷害他人』是Surak的銘言。你是否知悉他？」

「不。」McCoy說。

「那麼，你剛才的話就是巧合了。」

「不是巧合，是生命倫理學。Primum non nocere，『首務無傷』 。地球上所有的醫生和醫療人員都學過。這是在提醒人們，如果你想做的事所造成的傷害大於所能帶來的利益時，你最好不要做。我個人倒覺得，這句話在我的和平主義傾向動搖時很有警示作用。」他笑了笑，將繃帶綁好，確認無礙。他的手仍撫著Spock的腿，而當他抬起頭時，他發現Spock用一種可以稱得上柔和的眼神注視著他。他從沒想過在對方清醒時能見到這副光景。

「你是和平主義者，醫生？」Spock問，沒等對方回答，「我必須很遺憾地告訴你，實際上，你正身處戰爭中。」

「我沒有參戰，Spock，我是在收拾殘局，」McCoy答道，頓時有些煩躁，儘管方才Spock看著他的眼神溫順而天真。他用手摸了摸對方腿上裸露的肌膚，「這樣應該就行了。如果又開始流血就告訴我。」

Spock迅速抽回了腿，轉過身。在溜進自己的蔽身處前，McCoy聽到對方輕聲說，「謝謝你，醫生。」

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 地獄之夢。

第4天

 

這天，他們在烈日下躲進僅容旋身的小帳篷裡睡覺，McCoy夢見運輸機上那場火，還有本應奪取他性命的爆炸──要不是因為中間隔了6吋厚的艙壁，以及幸運之神庇佑。但夢裡Jim也在，還有Jo，甚至還有他的父親，他們沒有墜毀於沙漠和火焰，而是沉入滾燙的海洋，泥土般厚重的水從舷窗灌入，撕裂機身。他試著逃脫，試著抓住Jo、拯救他的父親，可他動彈不得。沒有尖叫，沒有聲音，在墜入黑暗前，他看見Jim對他微笑。

下午，太陽仍高掛，Spock敎導他如何辨識沙漠中的秘密記號，找到埋藏其下的那種刺果；如何剝下尖刺而不傷到手。之後他們默不作聲地進食，共享Spock水壺裡的水，並在傍晚時打包再次出發。

 

暮光中，Spock總是清晰可見，對方是火紅與暗紫世界中的一個黑影，可望而不可及。這個夜晚比先前更熱、更悶，McCoy想到他的注射器，他的三氧化合物，能讓血液充滿氧氣並幫助呼吸。但今天只是第二夜，誰知道之後會遇到什麼，於是他盡量吸飽每口氣，讓肺部奮力撐開肋骨。頭頂上，銀星和紅星注視著他們。

黎明時分他們停下腳步紮營並休息。McCoy模模糊糊地想，沒準他早就死在那場火災裡。或許這裡不是瓦肯星，而是地獄。

他以為自己會作夢，但沒有。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 山洞中的避難所。

第5天

 

「保持安靜不要動，醫生。」

McCoy才剛清醒過來就聽見指示，一隻手正摀在他嘴上。Spock就在他身邊，蓋著油布，艷陽仍透過布料撒下微光。他應該要掙扎的─管它什麼救命之恩，要是瓦肯人想對他痛下殺手可沒人能阻止—然而在對方的撫觸下，McCoy只感覺不可思議的舒適和平靜。

「有一列隊伍通過，」Spock說，McCoy仰躺著，異常地提不起勁。「我不希望驚動他們或使其注意到我們的存在。若你能保持安靜，這些布料將能提供掩護。」

Spock移開手，McCoy平靜的感覺一下子消失了。他忽然倍覺煩躁，好像患有幽閉恐懼症，還過熱。用導管支起的帳篷一定是在Spock進入時塌陷了，現在即使是輕便的油布也感覺有千斤重，讓他猛然想起沙塵暴。McCoy心跳加速。

「冷靜下來，醫生，」Spock說，他輕觸McCoy的肩膀，將油布抬起一些，從底下朝外窺視。McCoy感覺舒緩了點，原因是新鮮空氣或是Spock的手，他不能確定。他想起在學院時聽過周圍人說「瓦肯巫術」這個詞，決定盡量不朝那方面深思。

「讓我看看，」他說，翻身俯趴，像Spock一樣。Spock用瓦肯語說了什麼，很可能是髒話，不過對方沒阻止McCoy。

外面太陽正在下墜，逐漸靠近McCoy昨天夜裡看不清的山嶺。在橘紅與粉色的地平線上有一大群列隊的身影，看似披覆著黃土，與沙丘幾乎難以辨別。當中許多人騎乘著體積龐大、形狀如熊的生物，巨大的獸爪緩慢而沉重地跨過沙漠，揚起塵土。一些人徒步而行，帶著手杖和水袋，小包綁縛在胸前，裡面裝的也許是食物，也許是嬰孩。他們一面移動，一面發出叮噹聲。至於究竟是木材抑或骨頭敲擊的空洞聲響，McCoy分不清。過遠的距離和飛揚的塵土使他們變得模糊朦朧。

在他們的蔽身處，McCoy和Spock趴著，像兩個飽受驚嚇的孩子，躲在毛毯下看著可怖的怪獸通過。

「他們是誰？」 McCoy悄聲問，他的氣息吹動了臉旁的細沙。

「他們是pupak-tor，」Spock同樣輕聲說，「失落者。他們是游牧民族，已經流浪千年。他們不效忠任何人。既非改革者，亦非舊時代的擁護者，他們只忠於自身，一直以來皆如此，未來也是。即使Sybok的軍隊也不會對之干預。」

那列隊伍繼續前行，一條長長的細線沿著地平線迤邐，直到太陽完全落下。McCoy在等待的過程中睡著了，等到Spock搖醒他時，幾許星光已然點綴夜空。

「我們必須越過山脈，」Spock在他們打包時說，「地域不大，但仍須一日的路程。山坡上將有更多植物，不過空氣會更稀疏。」

「好極了。」McCoy說。

「情勢當真如此值得讚許，醫生？」Spock問，他往戰鬥服內藏東西的動作暫停下來。

「不是，只是──這是地球人的愚蠢把戲，就是你會說些與你意思相反的話。」

「也就是謊言？」

「是諷刺，Spock，只是好玩。」

「我不認為謊言中有何幽默可言。」Spock說，一臉嚴肅。

「是啊，不過依我的經驗來看，實話也是一樣，所以你不妨自己找樂子。」

他們朝著山區前進，途經 pupak-tor走過沙漠的軌跡，那些熊爪橫跨行星表面遼闊的土地。山腳處的地面較硬，在那裡McCoy趕上了Spock。或許是Spock讓他跟上，McCoy說不清。

 

「那麼你是反叛軍了？」McCoy在他們爬上亂石坡時問道。前方山壁斷崖在夜幕下顯現出黑色的輪廓。

「我看起來像反叛軍嗎，醫生？」Spock頭也不回地問。

「是因為你提到光明軍的方式。聽起來你不是他們的一份子。」

「我們是改革者，並非反叛者。我們期望的是進步，而非造反。那些所謂的銀河光明軍希望制止進步，讓我們最終回歸到他們一貫的野蠻；若非如此，則將我們滅絕。」

「所以我們應該算是同一邊的，對吧？」McCoy說。「我們是來幫助反叛軍的，我是說，改革者。」他在石頭上滑了一跤，咒罵幾聲，用力擦了擦手。那裡的燒傷才剛開始痊癒。

傾刻間Spock便來到McCoy身邊，握住他的手臂，協助他起身。但Spock開口時聲音低沉，字斟句酌，他的眼神在星光下顯得十分陰鬱。「若有人試圖將銀河系中所有政治利益的集合定義為一個幾何形的相互對立面，則該形狀必然是一個球體。我們兩人並非站在同一側，醫生，即使聯邦亦然，甚至可說聯邦絕非如此。」

McCoy猛然甩開對方的手。他們停下腳步，面對面站在岩石堆上。「你對聯邦有什麼不滿？我們可是送了援助過來！」

「你們送來無法分辨敵我的軍人，建造無人所需或所欲的哨站；你們濫用我們的資源，彷彿擁有取之不盡的行星。」

「是你們求援的！」

「我們要求的是團結與和平，而非屈服於聯邦的武力之下。」

「你全都搞錯了，老兄，」McCoy怒吼。Spock因憤怒而沉下臉，突然間，一道閃光倒映在他眼中。Spock越過McCoy的肩頭朝他們後方的沙漠看過去。McCoy也回過身，看著同一方向。

那裡什麼也沒有，只有一道發亮的地平線，幾點星光。夜晚出奇地靜謐與凝滯。

「剛那是什⋯⋯」McCoy問，一陣強風吹起，打斷他的話。遠處，有道鋸齒狀的白色閃光劃過天際。

Spock在震耳欲聾的雷聲中用瓦肯語吼了些什麼，然後爬上亂石坡朝山崖而去。

「我聽不懂瓦肯語，Spock！」McCoy在對方身後大喊，跟了上去，在碎石間跌跌撞撞前進。

「掩護！」Spock說，再次轉身粗魯地攥住McCoy的手臂，拉著他跨過石堆。「我們一定得找掩護！」

通往懸崖及任何足以做為遮蔽的洞穴或角落的路都還很遠，隨著地勢越發陡峭，落石和沙土更是拖緩了他們的進度。他們在強風吹拂及閃電迫進之際手忙腳亂地攀爬起來。Spock率先抵達堅實的平面，他轉身遠眺橫越沙漠的風暴。閃電的火光由上而下，照亮了他的臉孔，黑髮和黑袍在風中狂飛亂舞。他的黑色身影與夜裡暗紫色的嶙峋岩石對立，相當駭人，然而當McCoy追上他時，他伸出一隻手，McCoy滿懷感激的握住了。

他們匆匆翻越岩石堆，並在沙塵揚起時低下頭，用長袍或布料遮住口鼻。閃電擊中他們前方的道路，Spock決定轉向。閃電再次攻擊，他們遂迂迴前行。

「這裡，醫生！」Spock終於喊道，他的聲音在雷聲中幾不可聞，McCoy朝向對方的聲音，但前方的地面倏地被點亮，他自己的黑影與之對映，高溫燒灼挾帶的疼痛順著他的背脊而下，一陣耳鳴，隨後悉數消失。

 

___

 

在奧克馬爾基有個地方，McCoy過去會在那裡游泳。當他15歲時，他在那裡遇見一個女孩，並在白楊樹下吻了她。下過雨後，流經黏土的積水變成褐色或橘色，淤泥擠在他的腳趾間，青蛙們在樹木成排的河岸邊鳴唱。早晨他躺在河邊，夢見遠離家鄉的星球。夢中，他仰躺著，飄浮在藍灰色的天空下。那一定是夏末，他可以聽見遠方的暴風雨。加拿大雁鴨飛過頭頂，呈歪扭的V字形，叫聲嘹亮，飛翅拍動。牠們的背後是艘星艦，在樹冠間悠然航行，遮擋天際，燈光在船中央的暗處閃爍。彷彿炮火與引擎的噪音傳來，大雨開始落下。

McCoy清醒時感到疼痛，僅管他不確定痛感從何而來；還有一抹奇異的綠光。有什麼碰到他的背。那就是疼痛的來源。他沒穿上衣，趴在其中一塊油布上。Spock跪在他身邊，移動著。

「你醒了，醫生，」他說。

「顯然如此，」McCoy有些艱難地開口。「這光是怎麼回事？」

「生物螢光，」Spock說。「昆蟲。我相信地球上也有類似生物，在深海中。」水珠輕柔的滴答聲打斷了他的話。Spock正擰乾衣物。

「你從哪⋯⋯」McCoy 說著，試圖坐起來，但背上的疼痛阻止了他。一陣刺痛，他倒吸口氣，趴了下來。Spock將濕布覆蓋在他身後，一隻手撫上他的背。疼痛明顯消退不少。

「暫時趴下會是明智之舉，醫生。這水來自溫泉。我們在深山中的洞穴相當安全。」

一陣雷聲轟隆作響，猶如在對他們的安全無虞表示抗議。但那聲音太過遙遠，無以為懼。McCoy看見洞穴的岩壁、石頂都布滿了綠色螢光，Spock身後的空間似乎相當寬廣，不過那一側的岩壁隱沒在黑暗中，很難判斷。

「我昏過去多久了？」

「大約標準時間0.7小時，」Spock說，「足以讓我將你帶到此處並評估你的傷勢。」

「有多糟？」

「無論何種回答都只是推斷。」

「還是試試看吧，」McCoy說，嘆了口氣。「描述一下就好。」

「你的右肩胛有一道約長31公分、寬4公分的垂直燒傷，此應為最嚴重的傷勢。另一處在右臀，約9公分，兩處傷勢間有大片的⋯⋯泛紅。」

「還以為我被什麼拖在地上走呢，」McCoy嘀咕著。

「你說什麼，醫生？」

「沒事。你幫我脫衣服時有沒有看到一個小小的紅色包裹？」

Spock幫他拿來醫療包，McCoy從中掏出掃描儀。「看到了嗎？按這裡，揮過燒傷處，從最上面到下面，然後拿給我。」

掃描儀在Spock照做時發出嗡嗡聲，然後他將儀器交還給McCoy。顯示螢幕很微弱，劇熱幾乎使電力耗盡，但是尚能運作。肩部2級灼傷，其餘3級。閃電想必沒有直接擊中他。Leonard H. McCoy又一次幸運的死裡逃生。他突然想起什麼來，摸摸自己腦袋後方。頭髮大概是燒焦了，不過還在。

Spock又換過一塊濕布，小心翼翼地敷上。水很溫暖，McCoy的背熱辣辣的，不過Spock細心的動作仍帶給他安慰。

「你挺會照顧人的，Spock，」McCoy昏昏欲睡的說，「你可以當個醫生的。」

「我是科學家。」

「我以為你是士兵。」

「兩者並非完全相斥，」Spock說著，站了起來，顯然對於McCoy的舒適感到相當滿意。

實際上，McCoy的確非常舒服。雖然才剛醒過來，他的眼皮卻很沉重。他不應該睡的，不應該在被雷擊、倒地之後睡著，可是洞穴裡很陰涼，暴風雨的呼嘯宛若催眠曲。

就在他的思緒逐漸飄移之際，有個聲音闖入他的意識中。衣物摩擦皮膚，一陣熟悉的窸窣聲，是Spock脫下他緊身戰鬥服的聲音。McCoy懶懶的睜開一隻眼睛，再一隻，然後稍微抬起頭以看得更清楚。雖然他實在不該這麼做。

距離McCoy稍遠處，在朦朧的綠色微光中，Spock身上最後一絲服裝不情不願地滑落，他全身赤裸地站在洞穴底面。他背對McCoy，脖頸處顏色較深，沾染了塵土，只見他搖搖頭，把頭髮弄得蓬鬆凌亂，將沙塵甩掉。幾隻昆蟲飛過，點亮了飛灰。他檢視著自己，舉起手臂、小腿，翻過去看背面；他撫摸自己的背部、臀部和大腿。褪去衣裝後他的肩膀看起來更寬。他檢查了腳底板，他的腳踝，最後俯身除去McCoy包裹在他腿部的繃帶，他彎下了腰。McCoy在昏暗中閉上雙眼，知道自己不應該覷探如此私密的時刻。

然而，那影像在McCoy閉上眼後仍揮之不去，折磨著他。當聽到水流聲時，他再度睜開眼睛。Spock正坐在洞穴的岩岸邊，從溫泉池舀水。他將水從頭上倒下，流經肩膀和背部。洗去沙塵後，Spock的皮膚在綠色螢火下閃動著微光。他再度裝了滿滿一袋水，清洗傷口，之後又是頭部，然後是他的雙腿之間。

McCoy趴著，地面開始讓他不太舒服了。他挪動身體，卻感覺更糟。他發出了某種聲音。Spock回過頭來，眼神明亮。

「你是否希望沐浴，醫生？」

McCoy 低哼了聲，轉過臉去，咕噥著說，「或許晚點吧。」

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 古德與柏蘭蒂（Good & Plenty，一種甘草糖品牌）

第6天

  
McCoy醒來時四周悄然無聲。他坐起身，留意著背部，繼而站起來，將油布甩了甩，纏繞在腰間。

「Spock，」他輕聲呼喚。沒有回應。他提高嗓門又叫一次，這次回音在岩壁間擺盪了好一陣子。他找到Spock的水壺，極盡所能喝了一大口水，喘息過後，又喝了一口。McCoy手邊沒有可攜式的照明裝置，只有昆蟲的微光。僅管他能看到洞穴底部有些足印，但似乎只有昆蟲棲息在此。既不能確定哪條路通往洞穴口及地面，也不能確定Spock何時歸來。他的衣服消失了，Spock的也是，這本應令他驚惶失措，但卻沒有。

他在臨近泉水處卸下油布，跪在水邊，測試著溫度。水面像其他所有東西一樣，閃爍著微弱綠光，要不是他曾在昨晚看到Spock沐浴其中，很可能會以為這水能把他的皮膚都融掉。水很暖活，是溫泉。他把水淋在背上和該處的傷口時，簡直像火在燒，但當水流淌過他的頭、臉、脖頸和胸口，還有剩下的部位時，感覺非常好。他花了相當長的時間洗臉，把沙子從將近一週未刮的鬍鬚裡搓掉。Spock找到他時就是這麼一幅光景──McCoy不著寸履的跪在溫泉池邊，像條狗似的搔刮身體。

「我的衣服在哪裡？」

「與我的衣服一同在岩石上晾乾，」Spock說。話雖如此，對方正穿著黑袍。

「你會幫你所有的敵人洗衣服嗎？」

「它們有令人不悅的氣味，醫生，」Spock一副就事論事的語氣。

McCoy搖了搖頭。「我為我擁有人類的汗腺道歉。」

「我原諒你，」Spock說，不帶半點惡意。他倒了些什麼到地上，洞穴裡立刻充滿了綠色植物的氣息。McCoy的胃嚎叫起來。

他們坐在洞穴底部，盡量吃下所能吃的任何東西。Spock身著長袍，McCoy腰間繫著油布。McCoy問了幾種植物的名稱，但發現大多數他都無法發音，於是他們沉默地吃起來。一種亮粉色的根莖植物，帶著酸味，富含澱粉；一個形狀瘦長的水果，飽藏油脂；一堆粗糙的黑色葉子，味如海藻。

McCoy在整個過程中看著Spock。對方以莊重和細膩的姿勢吃著，一如他對待所有事物的態度，他的黑髮在沐浴後顯得濕潤，閃動著光芒，紮在軟軟的耳尖後方；他臉上才剛開始出現一點鬍渣的的暗影。

「這些，謝了，」McCoy最後說。他想不出來其他更好的表達方式，索性直接開口。「我想說的是，你所做的已經超過你欠我的了。」

Spock揚起一邊眉毛，沒有開口。

「我是說，你也救了我的命。要不是你，我可能幾天前就死在殘骸裡了。」

「你所言甚是，醫生。」

McCoy火氣上湧。但Spock把幾顆刺果推了過來，於是McCoy深吸口氣，朝著一株柔軟的白色花朵咬下。他馬上又吐了出來，皺起眉頭。

「黑甘草，」McCoy說，拿過水壺喝了口，「吃起來像他媽的古德與柏蘭蒂！」

「我從你的反應推斷，甘草是一種致命的地球毒物？」

「是啊，差不多。」McCoy說，但Spock的語氣輕快得讓人起疑，而且，實際上，他唇邊有一抹微笑。「你是不是在嘲笑我？那是瓦肯式微笑嗎，你嘴角那個？」

「我沒有笑，醫生，」Spock說，但他在笑，綠色微光下，他的眼中閃動著愉悅。McCoy感覺─已經不是第一次了─有些沈迷其中。

McCoy清清喉嚨，撿起另一株植物。「聽著，Spock，我想為昨晚道歉。你是對的，聯邦把星際艦隊當做軍隊，這事做得不對⋯⋯只是我有時候不太樂於接受相反意見。」

「你的道歉是不必要的，然而我已領會。我不應以聯邦的行動來評價你，正如同我不希望他人以某些瓦肯人的舉動來論斷我。不過，我必須請教你，若你不同意他們的做法，為何你會在此處？」

這不是控訴，可感覺卻像。話說回來，這些確實是McCoy良心上的陰影。

「在我，呃⋯⋯」他說，「那時候我無處可去，所以加入了艦隊。我以為我們是探索者，而非軍事集團。星際艦隊本該是那樣的，不是聯邦的武器。可沒多久人們就開始討論戰爭、討論徵兵，結果我們學解剖的目的不是在拯救性命，而是是為了在生死交關的戰鬥中使用。只不過，到了那時，有一些其他的人也加入了艦隊，我們成了朋友、家人，我們想做的僅是保護彼此，無論是好是壞。星際艦隊中有很多這樣的人，這些人只是想做他們認為正確的事。就像你。」他笑了笑，但Spock沒有回應。

「你不應假設自己理解我的動機，醫生，」Spock說，神色凝重。

「嘿，我很抱歉，我不是⋯⋯」

「我接受你的道歉，」Spock說，動作流暢地起身。「現在已經接近中午，我們的衣物很快就會變得乾燥。我建議你補充更多睡眠及食物。我們將在黃昏動身。」

「Spock，」McCoy叫道，但對方已經往與來向相反的暗處走去，很快地，連腳步聲的回音也消失了。

McCoy睡不著。他在一處沒有飲用的泉水中清洗了油布，將還在滴水的布料掛在肩上，只穿著星艦配備的短靴，試著靠運氣找到洞穴出口。結果發現相當容易。他待在最大的通道，依循逐漸上升的溫度和熱沙的氣息，很快就看到前方的亮光。走出光線昏暗的隧道後，陽光顯得非常刺眼，McCoy不得不在陰影處稍事停留，讓雙眼適應。他沒看到Spock，也不打算呼喚對方。他將油布鋪在一塊大石上，用小石頭固定住，就在他們的衣物旁。他摸了摸那些衣服，發現已經乾了。

頭頂上傳來一聲嘶鳴，鳥類的叫聲。他仰頭，只見巨大的翅膀在蒼穹下滑翔。就算牠發現了McCoy，牠也未因此改變行向。McCoy看著牠消失在峭壁後，並在那裡發現一個熟悉的身影，坐在某個較高露臺的陰影下，雙腳盤起，眼睛闔上，黑袍隨風飄盪。

McCoy看了Spock一會兒，對方沒有任何動作，也沒發出任何聲音。McCoy收拾他的衣物，轉身回到洞穴裡去。

Spock在黃昏前回來，再度穿上了戰鬥服和靴子。McCoy又吃了點東西，並喝下所有他能喝的水，然後將泉水留在身後。

這次他們離開洞穴時，太陽已落下，前方大地平坦而寧靜，所有閃電、暴風和pupak-tor行經的痕跡都已隱沒在沙漠平緩的表面下。

他們向綿延的山峰挺進，海拔不高，但空氣明顯變得稀薄。等到夜幕完全降臨，McCoy已是氣喘吁吁，透不過氣。他們休息了一會兒。McCoy不禁好奇為何Spock仍在幫他。

拂曉前他們跌跌撞撞走下石堆，進入廣袤的熔岩地帶。星辰下光滑的黑色波浪起伏，鮮紅的河流在距離他們4、5公尺處發光。僅管Spock向他保證很安全，但蒸騰的熱氣已經超越McCoy所能容忍的限度，於是他冒著缺氧的危險，掩住了口鼻。他們步履不停，直到踏上平緩的赭紅土地。

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 基爾（Kir）城的硝煙。

第7天

 

破曉時他們仍未止步，Spock遠遠超越了McCoy，顯然是隨著他們共同的旅程接近尾聲而更加勢在必得，McCoy則苦苦追趕著。他後悔沒在離開洞穴前多睡一會兒，但很快就能休息了。McCoy脫下上衣，背部的灼傷在高溫下發疼，現在已起了水泡。

隨著太陽昇上地平線正中央，McCoy看到地平線盡頭灰色的輪廓於微光中隱約浮現，遠在Spock黑色的身影前方。又一座山？不，是城市。一道道濃煙正從中竄起。

他停下腳步，遲疑著，望向前方的Spock。Spock正循原路朝他跑來。

「那裡發生了什麼事？」Spock來到McCoy眼前時他問到。

「該處遭到攻擊，」Spock在一陣短跑後仍面不紅氣不喘地說，但他的語調急促。「我們在此分離，醫生。」他指著城市外的地平線。「你是否看見那裡的最高峰？讓它保持在你左側。夜晚你將能看見最明亮的二顆星，一紅一銀，讓它們維持在你右側。 若你看到其他旅人，就隱匿你的形跡。」他把水壺從肩上取下，塞進McCoy懷裡。「若你速度夠快，則僅需三日路程。一旦接近目的地，在夜晚你便能看見哨站衛星塔的閃光。」他做了個奇特的手勢。「願你平和長壽，Leonard McCoy醫生。」

Spock轉身欲走，可McCoy死死拽住了對方手臂，目光在Spock和城市和山峰間轉來轉去。

「我能幫忙。」他最後說。

Spock抽開手臂，他的目光銳利如相位槍的火光。「此處對你而言太過危險，你將不受歡迎。我無法再繼續協助你，亦不能等候你。」說完他轉過身去，邁開步伐奔跑。

McCoy站在原地。他罵了聲，跨出一步，又停下來，再次咒罵，繼而將水壺甩過肩膀，在它蹭過背上的灼傷時第三次口出穢言。他抓起他的醫療包，拿出注射器，將三氧化合物注入大腿外側，然後起步跟上Spock。

雖然體內的氧氣增加，然而即便McCoy使盡全力，也無法與瓦肯人相匹敵，更何況Spock已是地平線那端一個難以辨識的歪曲黑影。1公里、2公里、3公里⋯⋯McCoy挺感激Jim過去每天早上都把他拖到學院的操場。Jim是否已經平安抵達哨站？其他人是否安然無恙？船艦是否仍在他頭頂航行？他的心思遠超越他的腳下，而他頓時發現到這些日子以來，自己的思考因缺氧的關係如墜五里霧中，茫然不清。這些雜念倒成功地分去了他的心神，讓他忽略背部和四肢的痛楚，但也同時令他清楚明白地意識到他方才做的決定─一頭衝進敵軍中─是多麼愚蠢。

他在抵達城市前先遭遇了濃煙。McCoy用油布覆蓋住臉，再次想起這片簡單的布料是多麼常成為他的救命稻草。透過灰煙的斑駁間隙，他瞥見了建築物，那些用天然材料構成的奇特混和式結構，人工塗抹的平整土色牆壁，就像新墨西哥的城鎮；還有高聳的鋼石結構，更為現代、更霸氣凌人。在他面前的是一扇寬廣的大門和一道矮牆，那扇門被從門軸處撕裂，傾斜成詭異的角度，McCoy只得爬過去。上頭有一隻手伸出來握住了他的──Spock蹙眉低頭看著他，頭巾下的臉龐已然被煙塵燻黑。

「你不應該來的。」他大喊道，但還是幫McCoy越過大門，進入城市。

「我能幫忙。」McCoy又說了一遍，這回自己也不確定是不是真的。

Spock搖了搖頭，吩咐道，「把布料覆蓋在頭上，特別是你的耳朵，」他把油布仔細地塞在McCoy臉頰周圍，下擺固定在脖子附近。「別碰觸任何人，除非有必要。緊跟著我。」  
  
他們穿越城市，街道有的平坦，有的鋪著鵝卵石，另外有些是用硬梆梆的泥土壓製而成。部分地方盡是斷垣殘壁，他們得爬過傾倒的牆壁，接著經過轉角，才能找到尚未傾圮的住家及建物。初時他們遇見的幾個人，Spock確認過脈搏後才發現僅是幾具屍體；直到接近城市中心，他們才遇到步行者，一些人行色匆匆，甚至來不及搭話，一些人則步履蹣跚地朝相同方向走去。Spock和幾個懷疑地盯著McCoy看的瓦肯人說了話，然後把McCoy帶到一旁，避免其他人聽見他們用標準語交談。

Spock向他說明這是個未經改革的中立城市，因此並不效忠光明軍，然亦不與之對抗。他們當中許多人已經上了年紀，僅是出於習慣才固守舊習。

「先前有為數不多的守備軍通過此處，並於夜間住宿，」Spock說到，「他們是反叛軍，如果套用你對我們的稱呼。他們的駐地已被一群戰士摧毀。那些人還襲擊了堡壘及該處首領，繼而無差別地開火。」

「難道不能向其他城鎮求援嗎？」

「離子炸彈在城市上空引爆。所有的電子設備都已失效，修復它們所需的時間相當可觀。」

「老天啊，」McCoy說。Spock仔細端詳著他，臉上帶著異樣的神情。「還有什麼你沒告訴我的？」

Spoc又朝他挪近了點，小聲說道，「他們說攻擊者是來自星際艦隊的船隻。」

McCoy花了些時間才理解對方的話。即使如此，他仍無法相信。「他們不會⋯⋯他們應該知道這是個中立城市。」他四下張望，看著那些疲憊、驚惶的臉孔，那些他從新聞報導和聯邦培訓課程的全息影像中所熟悉的臉孔。已死的，將死的。

「無論是否為真，你在此都不安全，醫生。」眼看McCoy陷入沉默，Spock說。

McCoy抹了抹額頭的汗水，儘管沒多少。他開始脫水了。他的心中一片混亂，但至少雙手仍很穩定。他瞇起眼睛看著Spock。「他們把傷者送到哪裡？」

醫院受到嚴重毀損，他們轉而前往神廟。傷者們多躺在毛毯或地面的露營床上。許多瓦肯人正在幫忙，但其中很少醫生，因為大多數都在醫院罹難了。

McCoy在第一個他找到的、未被照料的傷者身邊跪下。一位年輕的女性，握著手臂，上衫沾滿血跡，眼睜睜看著其他人經過她身邊。她在他接近時說了些什麼，他躊躇了，隨後Spock的聲音從他背後傳來，語氣溫和撫慰，她遂讓McCoy檢視她手臂。她在McCoy碰觸她裸露的肌膚時閃躲了一下，但Spock再次開口後，她鎮定下來，他拿出掃描儀，Spock則去取醫療補給品。

僅管不是每個病人皆如此，不過多數都是這樣：Spock翻譯，病人在McCoy觸碰的下猶豫不決，然後Spock再度安慰他們。他們好似知道McCoy有什麼不對勁，即便無需瞅見McCoy缺乏稜角的耳朵。

時間在瓦肯語的雜音充斥與遍布的痛苦呻吟中流逝。McCoy在神廟的滯怠空氣裡汗流浹背，三氧化合物已經開始失效。他站著，喝了口水，與此同時Spock正對著一具臉孔慘白、他們無力拯救的的男性軀體念著什麼。McCoy聽見身後不知何處傳來一聲輕輕的啜泣。他在嘈雜的環境下本不可能聽見，可是他還是聽到了。

有個孩子躲在一座雕像後方，當他跪下看清楚時，才發現她的臉龐濕潤，一道綠色污跡橫過她的額頭。

「嗨，」他說，對她微笑；她可憐地吸了吸鼻子。「我能看看嗎？」他朝她的頭伸出手，她在他碰觸時沒有閃躲，但眼神望向他的身後。

Spock的聲音比方才都要更溫柔，他也跪了下來，對那孩子說話。

「我想這不是她的血，」McCoy檢視那道痕跡後說。「她是否有其他地方受傷？」

Spock問了，她搖搖頭。

「她找不到她的父母，醫生。」

McCoy輕撫她的頭髮，比Spock的顏色淺，幾乎和Jo的髮色一樣。

「妳叫什麼名字？」

「T'Shanik，」Spock翻譯後她答道。

「這個名字很美。我有個小女兒，叫Joanna。她和你差不多大。」

Spock沉默了半晌，接著翻譯給那孩子，對方回了些什麼。

「她說你的味道很奇怪。」

McCoy笑起來，疲倦令他的腦袋暈忽忽的。「她當然會這麼覺得了。」

Spock握住她的手，將她帶至一位可能認識她父母的神職人員身邊。McCoy巍顫顫地站起身，因為動作太快而有些頭昏。

有誰拉了拉他的褲管。

一位年老的瓦肯人頹然倚著牆壁，雙腿被繃帶包裹。他說得很快，向McCoy乞求著什麼，之後將一隻手放在McCoy認得是心臟的位置。McCoy找尋Spock的身影，但對方已消失在人群中。他跪下來，在沒有Spock為他翻譯的情況下感到茫然無助，但仍拿出掃描儀。顯示屏忽閃忽滅，當他試著讓掃描儀運作時，瓦肯人攫住了他的手腕。

McCoy的心底、腿部閃過一陣痛楚，他從未經歷過的生命影像，蒙蔽了眼前的掃描儀和神廟中的所有事物。二百年的歲月，在沙漠中，在陽光下，征戰，纏綿，喜悅，失落，然後慢慢陷入瘋狂與恐懼。無盡的恐懼。他叫喊出聲，卻不明白那是自己的聲音。直到Spock前來，用力將老人的手扳開，並將McCoy拉到身邊。他們一齊跌坐在地，McCoy在迷茫中看到人們紛紛聚攏過來，二十幾個奇特的、眉毛高挑、尖耳的面孔向下看著他。他奮力扯著油布，彷彿就要窒息似的，頭巾從上方掉了下來。Spock來不及制止他。

而今注視他的面孔不再是好奇，而是憤怒，他們簇擁上前，抓住他，可Spock將他拉走，帶到陽光下和大街上，推著他越過人群。McCoy任由自己被帶領，經過殘破的房屋和空盪的巷道，進入一幢建築物中。房間裡光線昏暗，擺滿矮罐，瀰漫著乾燥草藥的氣味。

Spock讓他坐在鋪墊在地的石塊上，背部靠牆。他背上的痛遠不及心中的渾沌，恐懼在他的意識中縈繞不去。他的頭耷拉著。太累了。

「此刻你絕不能睡著，醫生。」

「Spock，他對我做了什麼？」

「他對你所做所為並非他所能控制。你是否知悉我們是精神感應者？」

「我想我剛上了慘痛的一課。」

Spock坐在McCoy身邊，抬起McCoy的臉，使McCoy與他對視。「我需要你集中精神，Leonard。你必須使心靈平靜。我將協助你。請不要拒絕。」

McCoy畏縮了，他發出一聲嗚咽，感覺自己像個孩子。「那會很痛。」

「若你不抗拒就不會。」

「先前就很痛。我遇到你那天。」

「我很抱歉，Leonard。我答應你這次不會。拜託你，醫生。」

Spock的雙目漆黑，帶著懇求，而McCoy也沒多少抗拒的意願，但當Spock撫上他時，他還是遲疑了──是心理上的退卻。

「讓你自己置身安適之所，」Spock輕聲指引，「想像一段安穩或愉快的時光。」

McCoy閉上眼睛，他的心思穿越無數不屬於他的記憶、不知名的面孔。他緊緊抓住任何一點熟悉的東西，即使是背部的傷痛，臉上的雙手，還有無論何時Spock接觸他時潮湧而至的寧靜，就在那裡：深山中的洞穴。他記起數以萬計小小昆蟲閃爍的綠色螢光、橫亙在他與火紅太陽間的千呎岩石、Spock雙手撫過他背部的溫柔觸感，還有流淌過結實肩膀和黑髮的泉水、在池畔赤裸著身體的Spock，以及遠方的隆隆雷聲。

 

___

 

  
當McCoy再度清醒時，一度還以為他們仍在洞穴中。但透過高處的窗戶他能看見點點星斗，他這才想起了神廟。

「你是否已復原，醫生？」Spock的聲音從身旁的暗處傳來。

McCoy揉了揉臉。「我想是吧。我不再感覺自己是個兩百歲的瓦肯人了，如果你的意思是這樣的話。」

Spock接近他身邊，他的動作在黑暗中發出沙沙聲。「那是神經系統的疾病，他無法控制自己投射於你。」

McCoy點點頭。「我的頭痛得要命。」

「你應該進食。」

Spock拿出他們僅剩的糧食及重新裝滿的水壺，McCoy慢吞吞的吃著，感覺有些噁心。

他想問Spock有關精神感應的事，有關Spock可能在他心裡看見的某些東西。可Spock靠得太近，而夜太深。

「你真的認為這些是聯邦做的？」McCoy改問到。

「這將不會是第一起案例，」Spock說。

「但我們是來幫忙的，不是⋯⋯」他握緊拳頭，卻不知該對誰發洩。「這一定有什麼誤會。」

Spock沈默了好一段時間，但終究開口說到，「我不認為這是錯誤⋯⋯」他頓了頓，好像不確定是否要說下去。最後，他還是說了，「醫生，將你與我各自所屬船艦擊落的，也是聯邦星艦。」

McCoy坐直了身體，隨即扶著因剛才動作而發疼的腦袋。「那不可能，」他輕聲說。

「這是真的。光明軍並未擁有足以摧毀我船艦的科技。」

「你之前怎麼沒告訴我？」

「此事與我們的生存無涉。」

「這和我有關！」McCoy大叫，立刻因腦袋砰砰作響而後悔了。「不管怎樣，」他壓低音量，「這仍然可能是個誤會。」

「如你所述。」Spock 說著，碰了碰McCoy的手臂。他的頭疼消退了。

「你一直在做這個，對不對？」McCoy問，往後靠向牆壁。「讓我鎮定下來，或把痛苦帶走，對不對？」他看不見Spock的臉，對方沒有答覆，像是默認。「謝了，」McCoy在一片沈默後說道。「說實在的，這有點詭異，而且有點侵入性，但我猜我在你昏迷時幫你縫合也差不多是這麼回事，所以⋯⋯謝了。」

「不用客氣，醫生。」

Spock仍碰觸著他，他手心的溫度滲透上衣傳來。McCoy重重吞了口口水。

「現在怎麼辦？」

他們距離維新都市仍有二天路程，若能找到交通工具則能縮短時間。那是一處倚山而建、幅員遼闊的要塞城市，改革者已經在該處居住數千年。McCoy在那裡將很安全，且能夠與聯邦哨站取得聯繫。在經歷最近的攻擊後，他們兩人共同行動將比各自前進更迅速也更安全。

「我們不能從這裡搭穿梭機過去嗎？」McCoy問。想到還得在沙漠中走上兩天就讓他心裡發毛。

「離子炸彈使所有穿梭艦艇皆無法操作，然而，還有其他運輸選項存在。」

 

___

 

  
夜幕籠罩，城市正沉浸在復原或哀悼中，幾乎沒人注意到深夜裡兩個陌生人穿梭街道。誰也沒聽到他們的腳步摩挲過滿布沙塵的鵝卵石，就算有，他們也還有其他更值得關心的事，因此McCoy和Spock一路未經攔阻的抵達了城鎮的邊界，攀過毀損的圍牆，來到位於城市外緣的sehlat商人的牧場。

「我還是搞不清楚要怎麼騎一隻有尖牙的大棕熊。」McCoy低聲說，他們正躲在樹叢的稀疏陰影中，近距離看著牧場。McCoy覺得好多了，很可能是腎上腺素的作用，他也說不准。他能看到那些動物在山谷中一處突出的石牆後方，白色獠牙在月光下閃閃發亮，厚實的熊掌耙著沙土。偶有一、兩隻發出低吼聲。

「他們相當安全，」Spock悄聲答道，「前提是該動物已被充分餵食。」

McCoy瞪著他。

「我幼年時曾有一隻。牠們是瓦肯人的同伴，能透過精神感應控制。我們會很安全。」

McCoy待在暗處，Spock則接近商人的房屋。McCoy對當前時間及瓦肯人的作息都毫無頭緒，不過那人在Spock敲門時顯然不怎麼歡迎。McCoy可以聽見他們的聲音，對方憤憤地提高了嗓音，隨即斷然甩上門。

「你做了什麼？叫他起床？」McCoy在Spock走回時問道。

「他尚未入睡。」

「有什麼問題？」

「他不會將座騎賣給我們。」

聽到如此直白的答案，McCoy心煩意亂地在原地來回踱步。他看向Spock，對方在星光下顯得異常幼小，像是受了責罵的孩子。就在不遠處，有什麼動靜吸引了他的目光。一道流星劃過天際。

McCoy說，「我們偷一隻。」然後走出陰影處。決心，或著瘋狂，驅使他跨出那一步。

「瓦肯人不偷竊。」

「我又不是他媽的瓦肯人。」

McCoy穿越沙地，走向通往山谷的草原。Spock亦步亦趨，但沒有試著阻止他。

「你要如何越過石牆？」

「你得幫我。」

「你肯定會被殺死，醫生。」

「那麼這會是個光榮的死亡，Spock。」

結果顯示，當選項只剩下竊盜或讓一個半瘋癲的人類進行自殺任務時，瓦肯人還是能偷的；另外，結果也顯示他不怎麼需要「騎」sehlat，除了坐在上面，並祈禱自己不會掉下來以外。

等到他們再度啟程，天空已然泛白，McCoy緊緊扶著Spock的腰，不時轉頭望向他們身後。碩大的野獸正輕輕鬆鬆跨步越過沙土，沒有人跟上來。頃刻過後，Spock帶領他們放慢腳步前行，McCoy用他那片救命布料蓋住了頭部和肩膀，sehlat步行時帶來的慵懶顛簸和他頭挨著Spock袍子時的柔軟觸感使他睡意萌生。

「這傢伙有名字？」他睏倦地問。

「牠是女性。她叫Jeriba。」

McCoy打了個呵欠。「謝啦，Jeri。」

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 騎乘sehlat的旅途。

第8天

 

Joanna第一天上學時，McCoy人已在學院。大清早他便打給Jocelyn，希望能一睹Jo穿上新洋裝的風采。她向他展示了母親為她編的髮辮，他則祝她有美好的一天，然後她說她愛他。但是，在夢中的那一天，Jocelyn卻說Jo不在，說她已經好幾個禮拜、好幾個月沒看到她了。她以為Leonard去找她了。他怎麼還沒找到她？她在螢幕那端哭了，直呼他的全名，質問他怎能如此？他怎能弄丟了他們的女兒？螢幕陷入一片漆黑，一陣閃爍，一顆星星劃過，又一顆，繼而他周身世界也盡歸黑暗。他跌落，起火，在未知的星球墜毀，或墜入永恆，燃燒殆盡。

 

一陣細微的啪搭聲吵醒了McCoy，輕輕落在頭頂的油布上方、Spock的肩膀，還有sehlat的後臀位置。他抬起頭，天空呈淺淺的米色。雨滴正在落下。

「這是真的嗎？」他問Spock，一邊伸出手承接，接著是舌頭。

「是的。」Spock越過肩頭說。

雨下得更大、更快了。他們周身的沙土被染成深色的小點，隨即連成一片片。他笑起來。

迄今他們都讓山巒保持在左側一段距離之處。山腳下有些動靜，一些他不能辨識的動物，或大或小，紛紛從洞穴或岩石表面的裂縫探頭，上方則有隻他曾見過的巨大鳥類，牠們全都為了這個奇蹟傾巢而出。

然後，就在頃刻之間，雨勢減緩，再過沒多久，雨停下了。

Sehlat仍不疾不徐地漫步，牠的毛髮潮濕，顏色變深。

McCoy抓緊了Spock。

「繼續睡，醫生。」

 

___

 

他們鎮日前行，sehlat簡直不知疲倦，McCoy則是睡睡醒醒。他們曾短暫休息，補充糧食並解決生理需求，接著再次整裝出發。兩人在夜間抵達一處草木稀疏的平原，Spock讓sehlat去授獵她自己的晚餐，他和McCoy則靠在一棵矮樹下休息，吃著Spock先前從城市裡取得的扁平硬皮麵包。

「你是否有伴侶，醫生？」Spock問到，McCoy差點嗆著了。

「難道你不知道？你在我腦袋裡翻箱倒櫃的時候？」

「我們僅觀看必要之物，並避免看見更多。」Spock說著，沒有正面回答。

「我曾有個老婆。我們離婚了。」

「你還有小孩。」

「沒錯，」McCoy說，突然忙著擺弄起手裡乾巴巴的麵包。「你呢？你有伴侶嗎，Spock?」

「我在幼年時期曾與一位瓦肯女性建立連結，但她選擇了他人。」

「挺慘的。」

「我未受到她拒絕的影響。」

「被分手的人都是這麼說的。」

遠處傳來一聲淒厲的嚎叫，接著是被扼住脖子的聲音。

「我想Jeri剛剛給自己捕獲了晚餐。」McCoy說，Spock臉上有著淺淺的笑意。

「我是否可以請問，」Spock片刻後開口，「何事導致你與你妻子分離？」

McCoy扒著麵包，發出吵人的聲響。「我們只是⋯⋯我們在一起不怎麼融洽。當然，不總是這樣的，可結婚時我們都還年輕。到頭來，我們分開反而讓彼此更好。」

「人類的伴侶仳離是否為常態？」

「這種事偶爾會發生。你們瓦肯人不離婚？」

Spock把腳收起來，雙手環抱著膝蓋，遙望滿天星斗。「有一項稱作kolinahr的瓦肯儀式，在該過程中，個人摒除所有情感以追求完整邏輯。很少人能臻此成就，然而，若達成者為已建立婚姻連結的一方，則該婚姻將被廢止，另一方得以再次結婚。我的母親，實際上即為我父親的第二任妻子。」

「你老爸也挺慘的，我想。他老婆為了邏輯離開他。」

「他僅僅對她的成就表示滿意。況且，若非如此，我也不會出生。」

「那我就會死在沙漠裡了。」McCoy說，拿起麵包假裝對自己的好運舉杯慶賀，但Spock毫無反應。「我們到那山城時能見到他們嗎？我是說，你的父母？」

一陣拖曳的聲響從他背後傳來，有什麼東西軟軟地拖過草地。接著sehlat在不遠處重重坐下來，舔著她尖牙上的血跡。

「你將會見到我的父親，我很確定，」Spock說，仍然凝視著星空。「他是最高議會的一員。至於我的母親，她在幾年前光明軍的攻擊中去世了。」

「我很抱歉，」McCoy說，想要朝對方伸手。

「你的同情是不必要的，醫生。我有足夠的時間復原。」

「這是你參戰的原因嗎？」McCoy問道。「為了復仇？」

Spock的視線自群星移開了，但他沒有看McCoy，而是注視著遠方。「復仇沒有意義可言。死者不能復生，活者亦無所獲。」

「說的可真好，Spock，」McCoy苦笑著說。「這話是引用自你們的先知嗎？那什麼『不傷害他人』的一部分？」

「Surak教導原諒。如你一般，他是和平主義者。」

「這是否表示我比你還要瓦肯？」

Spock笑了，McCoy能藉由星光隱約看見。「恐怕這是不可能的，醫生。參戰是我必須背負的責任，如同欲收割者必先播種。」

McCoy輕聲笑到，「別誤會我的意思，不過我想你這話的邏輯有點瑕疵。」

「確實。然而，有史以來，對於所有衝突的物種來說皆是如此，亦即，和平僅能經由武力獲致，直到所有人皆服膺於邏輯。」

「就我所知，邏輯是阻止不了子彈或相位槍火力的，身體倒是頗具這方面的作用。」

Spock站了起來，將袍子上的灰塵拍掉，然後伸手幫住McCoy起身。

「一個具象但精確的觀察，醫生。」他說。

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 席卡城（ShiKahr）

第9天

 

隨著距離接近，他們看見遠山開始從地平線那端隆起，與星光相輝映的漆黑輪廓，在黎明暮光中顯得模糊平緩。然而在太陽昇起的同時，尖銳、危險的紅褐色山稜線也逐漸顯露無疑。懸崖遠比他們兩晚前遭遇的還要高聳，斜映著太陽，彷彿直刺其血紅的心臟，或威脅著將他們拋落，任由他們跌入太陽的烈焰中。

Spock在距離懸崖兩百碼左右處勒令sehlat停下，他們等待著。McCoy沒見到大門，沒看到道路，只有岩壁，不斷向上延伸如一堵無懈可擊的垂直高牆。幾分鐘過去，一個身影從底部隱隱約約浮現，快速接近，背後揚起一道紅色沙塵。

那瓦肯人接近時騎乘的艦艇就像機車，除了沒有車輪以外。對方穿著與Spock相同的黑袍與頭巾，盤旋在sehlat身側，和Spock用瓦肯語交談了幾句，繼而望向McCoy，不發一語地注視著他。他的眉毛比Spock還高，耳朵比Spock更尖。對方沒有開口嘲笑McCoy，但是做了類似的表現。McCoy或許是個和平主義者，可這不表示某些人就沒有巴望臉上被揍一拳。

那瓦肯人朝肩膀上的通訊器說了幾句，接著便耐心等候。McCoy沒聽到回答，但不久對方就指示Spock，並駕駛艦艇朝山峰前進。對方安靜地盤旋在sehlat，他們的專屬護衛身旁，揚起一點塵土。

到了山腳下，McCoy仍沒見到入口，而當他抬頭看時，山勢之高簡直令人昏眩。他們一行人急轉彎，與懸崖平行，穿過生長在崖壁陰影下的樹叢，距離壁側的橫紋岩僅有咫尺之遙。直到前方岩石突現一道猶如閃電傑作般的裂口，寬度足容六名男子並肩或兩頭成年sehlat通過。

道路如迷宮般蜿蜒。頭頂上時而為岩壁，時而為天空。一會兒後他們開始向上走，陡峭的道路使McCoy和Spock不得不傾身向前，緊靠sehlat的背部，雙手攢住牠的毛髮，腳跟夾緊。牠低吼了聲，吐出一口潮濕的空氣以示抗議，但沒停下腳步。終於，路面再度變得平緩，他們站在一處平坦而滿布碎石的露臺上，下面，在一片霧濛濛中，McCoy看到一道開闊的峽谷延展開，一座城市從岩床上拔地而起，彷彿直接自岩壁雕鑿而成。

這裡不像先前那座飽受戰火蹂躪的城市，充滿令人困惑的建築物，取而代之的是自然與科技間天衣無縫的結合，傳統習俗與新興需求、華麗與實用，在此兼容並蓄，彷彿自始共存。土褐色高樓巍然聳立，與周圍的峭壁融為一體，而裝飾著寬闊窗戶和精美拱門的層疊高塔，則以其致命的尖峰威嚇天際。遠處，穿梭機的停機坪謙遜地盤踞在角落，狹長形的平台地勢低下。近處，低矮的建築櫛比鱗次，排列成某種古老而神秘的圖騰，道路、小徑及橋梁則優雅地蛇行其間。穿梭機在上空嗡鳴飛舞，閃閃發亮。

「此處稱作席卡城，」Spock邊騎著sehlat，側過頭說。他們正沿著彎彎曲曲的山路下行至峽谷。「這裡僅是城市的一部分。尚有許多住家位在山中。」

「我得承認，」McCoy說，「這裡和我想像的不一樣。」

「你是否認為我們都是游牧民族，或以貿易sehlat為生，醫生？」

「不，當然不是。我知道人類許多科技是來自早期與瓦肯人的接觸，所以你們一定擁有比我們更先進的武器技術。但這些日子以來，地球這邊得到的消息，就只有你們在內戰中、攻擊了聯邦船艦，跟眼前的完全搭不上邊。」

「很少外人得以親見此處。我們被上方地勢所掩蔽。」Spock抬起頭，McCoy順著他的視線往上看，只見高聳入雲的峰頂環伺，紅色圓盤狀的太陽高掛其上。「入口亦憑藉自然的地勢或武力而受保護。」

到達峽谷底部，他們從sehlat翻身而下，一位身穿白衣的瓦肯人揮揮手，領著sehlat走了。懸浮車的駕駛員帶領McCoy和Spock走另一條路，進入山中。即便有頂部照明，山裡仍舊非常昏暗，於是McCoy揪住Spock的長袍後擺，握在手中，寸步不離對方，直到他的雙眼逐漸適應為止。

他們迅速通過洞穴岩壁一道又一道門，門上標示著晦澀難懂的符號，也可能是寫著瓦肯文，McCoy分不清。最終他們停在一扇門前，駕駛員擺手示意，門慢慢滑開了。

五名瓦肯人站在裡面，靠得很近，正聚在一起開會。所有人都穿著深色衣物，頭髮或漆黑或灰白，兩名男性，三名女性，全都帶著嚴肅而凝重的神情。門打開的瞬間，所有人抬起頭，十隻幽暗的眼睛齊刷刷地將目光重重落在McCoy和Spock身上。

Spock邁步朝該群人走去—McCoy推測是最高議會的成員—然後與其中一名最高的男性交談。對方身穿一襲藏藍色長袍，胸前繡著標幟。他的嚴謹、自制及軒昂的氣度，使他比諸其他人與Spock更為相似。Spock在對方身邊顯得衣衫襤褸、飽經風霜，頭巾垂到肩膀，長袍邊緣磨損。McCoy低頭瞅一眼自己，敏感地意識到自己看起來一定更加落魄——制服破損、燒焦、污穢不堪，鬍子九天沒刮。他八成還很臭。驀地他想起自己頭上還戴著油布，趕緊一把扯了下來。

在談話進行的過程中，McCoy聽到自己的名字被提起，然後Spock回身朝他指了指。議會成員也都轉過身，饒有興趣地看著他，好像他才剛剛進到房間，在名字被提起之前都不存在似的。

「Leonard McCoy，」Spock說，「這位是我的父親，Sarek，最高議會的成員。」

搶在McCoy開口之前，Spock的父親用標準語說，「我的兒子告訴我，你是星際艦隊的醫師。」

McCoy在對方的注視下惴惴不安地動了動，像個小學生似的。「是的，長官，呃，嚴格來說，是外科醫生。」他清清喉嚨。

Sarek打量了他好一陣子，繼而和Spock交談，然後再度轉向McCoy。

「你現在應該休息。我知道你必然如同我們一樣，殷切期盼能釐清近期發生的事件，然而，你們係長途跋涉而至，且你需要醫療協助。」

「我很好，真的。」McCoy說，可Sarek繼續說道，「標準時間五小時後將舉行會議。在此之前，請勿將我們為你安排護衛的行為，視作對你的敵意。」

McCoy頓了會兒，然後才開口，「呃，謝謝。」又一個身穿白衣的瓦肯人憑空出現在他身邊；議會成員轉身續行他們嚴肅的會談。

Spock走近他，低聲說，「你並非人犯，然而，議會仍須謹慎以對。T'Saan將會引領你。」他指向穿著白衣的護衛，隨後調頭離去。

「嘿，等一下，你不能丟下我。」McCoy憤怒地低語，一把拽住Spock的手臂。幾位議會成員的視線掠過他們，McCoy可以發誓Spock沾染沙塵的兩頰下正浮現綠暈。「抱歉。」他壓低音量悄聲說道，放開了Spock的手臂。

「我是否曾遺棄你，醫生？」Spock口氣平穩地問，深色的眼睛不甘示弱地看著McCoy，儘管綠暈飛上了他的臉頰。

「好吧，我知道，只是⋯⋯」McCoy嘆了口氣。「別忘了我。」

T'Saan領他走出房間，經過一道道完全相同的走廊，在山中迂迴曲折、左彎右拐地前進，直到McCoy覺得根本沒必要配置護衛——單憑他一人是絕對走不出這迷宮的。

最後，她帶領他到一間光線明亮的房間，配備一張床和盥洗室，矮桌上有一瓶水，全都簡樸而實用，不過若和熱沙及臨時帳棚相比，這裡簡直是總統套房。

「一旦你稍事休息後，」T'Saan用帶著濃濃口音的標準語說，「我將帶你前往醫療站。」

他向她道謝，但她沒有回應，只是踏出了房門。門在她身後喀咑一聲關上了。McCoy杵在那裡，房間裡安靜而涼快，他忽然有些不習慣獨自一人。

他脫下被風沙和塵土覆蓋的油布、衣服及靴子，全身赤裸地站著，拿起桌上的水瓶大口灌下。透過盥洗室裡那面模糊的鏡子，他看見一個幾乎不認識的男人——臉頰因沾染塵土及連日曝曬而變得暗沉，雙手及腳踝也是，而他的腰部、胸口、脖子、腹部及任何身上的皺褶縫隙處都塞滿了汙垢。他的鬍子拉碴，雙眼通紅——最後一項倒是挺眼熟的，類似於他離婚後，還沒進入星際艦隊改變自己命運之前的模樣。

盥洗室裡沒有淋浴設備，但有個中間設有排水孔的臉盆，還有個裝飾用的淺盤。他將淺盤盛滿水，用一個大碗舀水，坐下來，讓水從頭上流下，就如同Spock在洞穴池畔做的那樣。他嘗到水裡有種化學味，顯然是經過循環再利用。清水流淌過他的身體，滴落在地時，成了厚重的黃褐色。他找到聞起來像薰衣草的皂粉，搓起泡沫，奮力刷了刷頭髮和鬍子，小心翼翼地避開他背後傷處脆弱的皮膚。

因為找不到刮鬍刀或其他工具，他只好任鬍鬚恣意生長。床上擺放著一件長袍，還有一套簡單的黑色上衣及長褲。他穿了褲子，倒在床上。床鋪缺乏被褥，也不柔軟，可在外頭奔波了這麼久，此刻身處山脈的核心深處，他只感到難以言喻的涼爽、舒適，還有異乎尋常的寧靜。即使陷入沉眠之際，他也彷彿還能感覺到身下sehlat搖搖晃晃的前進，他的前胸靠著Spock的背部。

 

___

 

McCoy夢見學院，夢見Jim。Jim總是在笑，即使有時只是不經意的笑。但他的笑容將McCoy從無助的沮喪中拉出來，讓他有了生活的實感。夢中，他和Jim站在飛行模擬器前，他們的導師透過上方玻璃牆觀察。但他們所處的模擬空間並非船艙，而是宿舍房間。光線明滅間，McCoy在窄床上躺下，Jim坐在他身邊，眼神太溫柔、太深邃。一隻手撫上他，當McCoy抬起頭看時，卻是Spock坐在他的床邊。他開口，卻沒有聲音，也沒有意義，直到夢境再度轉換，這次Spock躺在他身旁，蒼白的肌膚泛綠，溫熱的身軀依偎著他的，雙唇溫熱、潮濕而柔軟。難以承受的柔軟。當McCoy翻身將對方壓在床上，卻發現自己仍是孤身一人，導師正從上方低頭看著他，臉色深沉不明，身上紅褐色的衣物逐漸幻化為沙粒，沿著透明牆壁層層堆疊，如同沙漏一般，直到破裂。

「醫生？」

Spock沒有坐在床上，McCoy醒來時，他正站在床邊。McCoy不知道自己睡了多久。Spock已經換裝，看起來乾淨整齊。他穿著和留給McCoy的衣裝類似的上衣及長褲，左胸前繡著一個小標誌，McCoy站在他身邊時，可以聞到對方身上有股若隱若現的檀木香氣。

McCoy穿上上衣，把睡得凌亂的頭髮重新打溼，梳整一遍。Spock陪他走到醫療中心，T'Saan則在他們身後一段距離處跟著。他們在兩名醫生於McCoy身後用瓦肯語交談時等侯。

「他們知道怎麼針對我的組織校準再生儀嗎？」他問Spock。

「你並非他們首位人類病患。」Spock說。

之後，他們在Spock的房內用餐。這是十天以來他們第一次吃到熱騰騰的食物。一道熱燉菜，McCoy可以發誓是用甜馬鈴薯做成的，另外還有他們之前吃的乾麵包。McCoy詢問最高議會是否會派援軍至基爾城，那個中立城市。

「他們已派遣一架載有醫療人員與補給的運輸機前去，」Spock答道，「該運輸機此刻應已抵達。」

「議會成員有沒有其他消息？任何有關星際艦隊的？」

Spock將某種橘色的茶倒進兩個杯子中。「他們將在會議中揭露他們知悉的訊息。你將會被要求陳述，我也是。」

「那之後我就可以與哨站聯絡了嗎？」McCoy問。現在，他所關心的不僅僅是如何生存下來，他還想著星際艦隊、想著要警告Jim這一切事件，還有讓對方知道他仍活著。

「我無法確定。」

「那是什麼意思？」

「這表示我對於議會所為決定的陳述都僅僅是臆測。」

McCoy傾身向前，有些不耐煩。「我不知道你到底明不明白，但是我有朋友在哨站，他們的生命也許有危險。有些事情不太對勁，而且我有預感，那影響所及絕對不只瓦肯星。」

Spock也開始顯得有些惱火了，只不過他掩飾得好的多。「或許，醫生，你的船艦之所以遭受攻擊是有原因的，而提醒星際艦隊你仍存活並目睹他們的背叛，將使你自身及這座城市陷入危險。」

McCoy伸手輕碰Spock的手臂，懇求著。「至少讓我聯繫Pike艦長，或我的朋友Jim，他是大副，應該比我早到達哨站，他會知道發生了什麼事，或至少幫我們釐清。」

「你應向議會提出該建議。」Spock說。

「我現在正向你提出！」

「沒有必要提高音量，醫生。」

McCoy靠向椅背，收回了手。「我們費盡千辛萬苦才到這裡，現在你卻只是坐著，告訴我不要大吼大叫，不要擔心我的朋友？我沒法就這樣呆坐著，等一群瓦肯老人想通有什麼符合邏輯的事情可做。」

「我僅是建議你再等候一段時間，」Spock的聲音波瀾不驚，但顏色正慢慢爬上他的鎖骨。「你曾說過邏輯無法抵擋相位槍的攻擊，然而訴諸急躁的情緒亦於事無補。」

「這一點意義也沒有，」McCoy說著，站了起來。他已經疲於論理。他環顧Spock的房間，「你這裡難道沒有通訊臺？」

「醫生，請坐下。」

McCoy氣急敗壞地衝過房間，咒罵著，「讓我告訴你什麼叫感情用事，」他吼道，同時在桌面、牆壁、書架，甚至盥洗室胡亂摸索，找尋視訊設備，但Spock的房間幾乎和他的一樣簡樸，只多了一些裝飾性或具宗教意義的塑像，一些McCoy不確定用途的私人用品。他把那些東西掃到桌面，發出嘈雜的躁音。在房間的角落，一具弦樂器有些格格不入地擺放著。

「Leonard。」

他沒理會Spock，嘴裡嚷著什麼冷血的、沒人性的瓦肯人，一邊大跨步走進另一間較小的房間，裡面有一張床、一個可能是書桌或衣櫃的傢俱。他毫不在意地打開抽屜，看見裡面一疊疊的長袍和貼身衣物，讓他頓時為自己衝動的情緒爆發和侵犯Spock的隱私感到羞愧。不過，在那些衣物下方，他注意到某種細微的動作，一道微光隱約露出。他以為那是視訊通訊器，於是伸手拿了出來。Spock的聲音正從後方接近。他本應將手裡的東西放下，將它藏回去，可是他沒有。

那屏幕不是通訊器，而是一幅全息影像：一個女人，抱著一個有著軟軟的、微尖耳朵的嬰兒。嬰兒在哭，雙頰染上綠暈，她則略帶倦意地笑著，視線望向錄像機另一側的人，臉頰泛紅，汗珠涔涔。McCoy將那儀器拿在手中，影像不斷重複播放，他的怒氣消失無蹤。

「我的母親。」Spock平靜的聲音從McCoy身後傳來，他從McCoy手中接過全息影像，看了一會兒。

「她是人類。」McCoy說。

Spock點點頭。「我的父親曾是瓦肯駐地球的大使。那是在光明軍開始攻擊聯邦船艦，所有外交官員被召回之前。她跟隨他回到瓦肯星。有些人稱我的父親是叛徒。」他凝視著McCoy——柔和的棕色眼眸，在那瞬間，看起來和人類沒有兩樣。

「我很抱歉，」McCoy說，「我不該說那些話，你知道，冷血什麼的⋯⋯」

「在很多時候，你令我想起她，」Spock打斷McCoy，對他的道歉置若罔聞。「她有著與你相同的熱情，只不過是以更具實益的方式展現。」

McCoy忍不住輕笑出聲，但是Spock的眼神專注認真，在房間的昏暗光線和全息影像的柔光中，他的雙頰和鼻尖透著被太陽曬出的不尋常粉色，彷彿提醒McCoy他們共同經歷的旅程。

「你曾問我是否為復仇而戰，」Spock說，「有時我想確實如此。我知道這不符合邏輯，然而，在我對一切感到迷惘的時刻，我任它駕馭了我。」

「聽起來很像人類，Spock。」McCoy說著，微微笑起來，暗自希望Spock也會展露笑容。但Spock僅是沉默地用深色的眼睛一眨不眨地看著McCoy。他站得很近，身上散發出的檀香和帶著泥土味的茶香縈繞在兩人之間，直到McCoy彎身向前，將他的嘴唇印在Spock唇上。

那是個輕柔的吻，溫和、短暫，不帶一絲強求。但McCoy的心跳停了一拍，為他自己的大膽，以及那場夢的記憶感到驚異。

McCoy後退，端起橘子茶喝了一口。Spock看著他，眼裡有些難以捉摸的東西。他的目光掠過McCoy的雙唇，於是McCoy再度俯身——

Spock突然倒退一步。當他再度開口時，他的臉色和語調不露半點感情的色彩。

「最高議會成員將在一小時後召開會議，」他說，「我們應該準備妥當。」他離開McCoy身邊，走回原來的房間，McCoy跟著他。

「Spock⋯⋯」

「在此期間，你可以待在你的房間。」Spock說，領McCoy走到門口。門毫無預警地打開了，T'Saan站在外面，彷彿正期待他的出現。

McCoy遲疑了。他站在Spock面前，欲言又止。他不想要有觀眾。

「好吧。」他最後說，跨過門檻。

門在他面前關上了。他站在走廊，盯著那扇門，然後對T'Saan聳聳肩，她沒反應，只是注視著他。過了半晌，她說，「若你希望移除臉部的毛髮，我可以指示你如何使用個人理容器具。」

 

___

 

瓦肯最高議會在席卡城中心的一棟摩天樓召開，圓形房間被黑曜岩般晶亮的黑牆包圍，半圓形的桌子佔據一側，桌前擺放六張椅子，對面則是以圓弧狀分布、沒有桌椅的體育場型座位區，擠滿神情嚴肅、身穿黑、棕或深藍色的長袍的瓦肯人。McCoy就坐在這群人旁邊，與另外六人，包括Spock，坐在一條走道旁。他和Spock中間坐了位身穿閃閃發亮的紅袍的瓦肯人，對於McCoy試圖於眾聲喧鬧中引起Spock注意的舉動不只一次皺了皺眉頭。

鼓聲響起，一記隆重沉悶敲擊聲從McCoy看不到的地方傳來，四周安靜下來，穿著長袍的身影列隊隨著輕細的黃銅鈴聲走進房間。McCoy早上見過的五名成員走在前頭，接著是一名矮小的女性，拿著一把比她還高的權杖。他們走向半圓形的桌子，每一位坐下就是一聲鼓擊，他們的頭銜以瓦肯語唱出，McCoy則透過配置給他的耳機聽到對應的標準語翻譯。繼而每位坐在走道旁的人都依序被領到房間中央的平台，提供證詞。

身穿紅袍的瓦肯人是從火紅平原（fire plains）的城市來的。他們在一周前遭受攻擊，攻擊他們的對象無法辨識，唯一確定的是來自高度先進的戰機。另一位穿著灰白色袍子，繫著編織腰帶和涼鞋，一副聖經中牧羊人裝扮的瓦肯人，作證表示他們位在丘陵的村莊被大火燒成一片焦土，McCoy這才注意到對方袍子的邊緣已被燻得漆黑。接著Spock站在平台前，提到他所遭遇的空中激戰，他相信那是是星際艦隊的船艦，對方還朝McCoy的運輸機開火，另外，他也看見了基爾城在夜間遭受襲擊。但他沒提到他救了McCoy一命，或他偷了頭sehlat，更不用說被某個愚蠢的人類吻了一下。

輪到McCoy時他站起身，跟著T'Saan—他堅持不懈的伴隨者—走到平台，接著一個用來發言的小裝置被交付到他手中。

「Leonard H. McCoy，」他說，仿照其他人先自報家門。「人類，地球居民。擔任星際艦隊所屬企業號船艦的外科醫生，受Pike艦長指揮。」

一聲鼓擊。

「請陳述，Leonard H. McCoy。」那名拿著權杖、被稱作T'Pau的女性說。

「嗯，呃，」他環視房間，這裡跟學院演講廳太像了。他往身上的黑袍抹了抹被汗水浸溼的掌心，慶幸自己至少聽了 T'Saan的建議刮了鬍子。他望向Spock，對方側了側頭，好奇地看著他。McCoy再度開口。

「我被擊落當下，正搭乘裝載醫療補給品的星際艦隊運輸機，準備前往聯邦哨站。Mr. Spock相當好心的饒我一命，」他輕笑出聲，沒人附和他。他清清喉嚨。「我不知道他所說關於星際艦隊攻擊我以及基爾城的那部分是否為真。但是他其餘的陳述都與事實相符，而如果聯邦真的做了這些，我不得不推測這是出於某些嚴重的錯誤。他們沒有理由攻擊自己的船艦，或者中立城市。我們是來幫助反叛軍的，我是說⋯⋯來幫助你們，對抗光明軍。」

房裡響起一陣低聲耳語，過於細微、雜亂，無法翻譯。又一聲鼓擊響起，T'Saan指示他走下平台。

「等一下，」他說，走向議會成員。「我要求與聯邦哨站聯繫，或者前往那裏。你們說我不是囚犯，那就證明給我看。坐在這裡打鼓可解決不了什麼事。」

房裡陷入一片死寂。沒有任何議會成員開口。T'Saan叫了他的名字，又比劃了幾下，於是McCoy跟著她回到座位，接受整個房間嚴肅目光的洗禮。

又一聲鼓擊，這次是Spock的父親，Sarek，站在平台前。他深黑色的袍子與黑曜岩牆壁融為一體，和他蒼白而肅穆的臉色形成強烈對比。

「人類所言有誤，」他說，「儘管我相信他是出於善意始為他的人民辯護，就如同我們長久以來的所做所為。」

他提到光明軍，提到那些人的成員正逐漸減少，所帶來的威脅也在數千年間走向式微，因為有越來越多人捨棄殘暴的傳統，轉而追隨邏輯的指引，加入席卡城或其他維新城市。然後他提到聯邦，這個曾經對瓦肯的困境漠不關心的星際組織，終於回應了他們請求援助及維繫和平的呼喚，然而帶來的卻是武力侵犯和流血事件。他提到他們與Marcus上將的通訊，McCoy聽過這號大名鼎鼎的人物，知道他曾號召集援兵到瓦肯星。幾個月來，上將做了不甚明確的承諾，表示會緝獲光明軍的首腦Sybok，並夸夸其談類似的作為以緩和最高議會的疑慮，直到McCoy和Spock遭受攻擊的那天。那天席卡城和聯邦哨站的聯繫渠道遭斷絕，看來似乎是聯邦所為。

最後，Sarek提到瓦肯星及其人民的偉大，提到他們經年累月的征戰及勝利的曙光，以及聯邦，這個他們曾經尋求善意協助的組織，如今或將為他們血紅的國家開啟一場新的戰爭。

 

___

 

會議在夜色降臨之際結束。與會者紛紛魚貫而出，走向中庭，三三兩兩散佈在棕色的鵝卵石間，討論著議會的決定。他們當中有許多人朝McCoy投去目光，臉上表情深不可測。McCoy在外等待Spock和他父親的談話結束，穿著T'Saan建議的袍子，他感到悶熱。即使這時，T'Saan也仍站在他身邊，手臂在背後交叉。她另外還頗為嚴厲地「建議」他最好不要打斷Spock與其父親的交談。

McCoy抬頭仰望天空，那裡是一片偏紅的紫色，星斗還未顯現，更不用提那對總是注視著他的銀星與紅星。在那裡，有一艘星艦正航行，聯邦星艦企業號，九天前他從那裡搭乘運輸機出發，再四天前他以曲速離開太陽系，而更早一天前他從地球啟程。就在那個早晨，他吻了女兒的雙頰，答應她會盡快回家，然後搭乘舊金山灣區捷運到達港灣。

兩週後的今日，他站在無數光年之外的星球，捲入外人的內戰中。明日，承蒙最高議會的善意，他將前往聯邦哨站，確認朋友們的安危，弄清楚他的上級是不是發了瘋，還有，就如同現在顯示的，他是不是在不經意間做了錯誤的決定。

「我將與你一同前去。」當McCoy垂下目光，發現Spock站在他面前時，對方開口說道。

「你絕對不會。」

Spock經過他身邊，快步朝山間廊道走去。McCoy急急忙忙跟上，把T'Saan拋在身後。

「我會。我們在黎明啟程，利用懸浮車我們將可於標準時間約五小時後抵達。」

「議會指示我獨自前去。」McCoy朝著對方的背影說。

「議會成員改變了心意。」

「你的意思是你打出『我老爸說了算』的牌，讓他們改變了心意。」

「此與牌局無涉，不過，我確實請求我的父親介入。」

「我剛就是那麼說的，嘿，你能不能停一下？」McCoy伸手按住Spock的肩膀，扳過Spock的身體。當他看見對方臉上堅決的表情，他頓住了，可還是開口說道，「這對你來說太危險了。我是不知道原因，但現在所有瓦肯人都成了聯邦的頭號敵人。另外，我也不知道你有沒有注意過你的尖耳朵，但那代表，你，是個瓦肯人。再說，要命，如果聯邦連自己人也攻擊，那恐怕連我也不安全。」

「那正是我要與你一同前去的原因，」Spock說，他的眼裡燃起怒火。「你不知曉通過瓦肯熔爐（Forge）的道路，若你被捕，或者懸浮車失去動力，你不僅會迷路，也會連帶使席卡城處於危殆，特別是在我們還不清楚聯邦意圖的情況下。我將護送你安全抵達目的地，並且，如果可以，我將與Marcus上將通話。」

「這主意聽起來比剛才的更爛，我還以為瓦肯人很聰明。」

「這是符合邏輯的決定。」

「邏輯！邏輯上來說，你可能會被殺。我不要讓你因為我而受傷。」

「我亦不願你受傷。」Spock說。他走進一步，對McCoy伸出手，以溫暖的掌心撫過McCoy的手指關節，擦過他的指尖，動作細微地幾乎無法察覺，但那觸感流連了一會兒。微風挾帶著沙塵吹過，他們的長袍一同在深紅色的光芒中飄盪。之後Spock放下他的手，轉身離開。

T'Saan目不轉睛地盯著他們，一邊眉毛揚得比平常還高。

「你看什麼看？」McCoy說。

 

___

 

黎明前的11小時，McCoy獨自待在房中，坐在床邊，雙手疲憊地揉著臉，試圖將思緒集中於如何拯救Jim以及阻止Marcus上將，但是卻不斷飄移到一雙撫著他的手，一對貼著他的柔軟嘴唇。如此溫柔，猶如夢境。

一陣鈴響，他以瓦肯語指令門開啟。Sarek走了進來。

McCoy起身敬禮，雖然他不確定自己是不是該這麼做，然後他說，「嗨。」

令他詫異的是，Sarek給了他一抹小小的微笑作為回禮。

「請放鬆，McCoy醫生，我們是在私人的場合，我也非基於我官方的身分前來。」

McCoy有些不知所措的動了動，等著對方開口。

「距離我上次見到人類已有一段相當長的時間。」

「嗯，瓦肯人對我來說也還是挺新鮮的。」

「我們的習俗與生活方式，對於某部分人類而言比較容易適應。」

「你是說像Spock的母親？」McCoy脫口而出，隨即後悔了。

「Spock和你談過他的母親？」

「這很令人驚訝？」

Sarek側了側頭，沒有回答。「正是因為她我才會在此處。若她仍活著，我堅信她必然會要求我前來。而我自知直至今日我仍無法拒絕她。」

McCoy在床上坐了下來。這麼說或許沒什麼禮貌，可如果瓦肯人講話要這樣兜圈子的話，他真要昏頭轉向了。

「你和我的兒子建立了連結。」Sarek忽然沒頭沒腦地說。

「我們現在是在談袍澤之情還是什麼其他的？」

「你沒注意到？」

「我對你說的沒半點概念。」McCoy說，一面揉著額頭。

Sarek在他身邊坐下來，隔了點距離，但是以那雙認真的深色目光來說又有些太近了；他身上散發出檀香味，和Spock一樣。

「你是否了解瓦肯人關於邏輯的哲學，有關壓抑感情的部分？」

「我現在知道一點了。」

「當我年輕時，我自認擅長於此。即便經歷婚姻及失去我的第一任妻子，我仍為自己缺乏情感而自豪。直到我遇見一名人類女性，她證明我並非如自己所想。直到遇見Amanda，我才了解克制情感的真締。」

「她一定愛死了。」

「她理解我們的傳統。實際上，她比我理解得還要深刻。一個人擁抱邏輯，並非出於對情感的摒棄，反而是接受與認同情感，讓自身接受情感及其他感知的洗禮。若非如此，則僅是單純的忽視。」

「你的意思是勇者並非無懼？」

「確實。在情感作用下選擇依循邏輯才是真正的邏輯。」

McCoy嘆了口氣，「現在是什麼激勵士氣的演講嗎？」

Sarek又笑了，隱隱約約地。「我告訴你這些，是因為我相信你對我兒子而言具有類似的作用。」

房裡一下子安靜下來，涼風習習，只剩空調的低吟聲。McCoy搓了搓手，乾乾的，有點吵。

「我該怎麼辦？」他問。

Sarek站起身。「我並不適宜對此情況提供意見，我僅僅是觀察並知會。我的妻子，若她在此，或許會有不同意見。」

McCoy也起身站在對方身邊，乾巴巴地說，「真是幫了大忙，謝了。」

Sarek離開後，McCoy調暗燈光，躺了下來。他以為自己會夢見沙漠，夢見Jim在微笑或死亡，夢見企業號在蒼穹之上巡航或墜落，夢見Spock受了傷或溫熱的身體貼著他的，夢見熊熊烈火吞噬血紅沙漠中的土色房屋，夢見他的女兒問為什麼他都不回家。但當他精疲力盡地躺在陰涼無聲的黑暗中，他陷入沉眠，一夜無夢。

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 殘骸與地道。

第10天

 

T'Saan在拂曉前叫醒McCoy，為他帶來一套黑色戰鬥服，和Spock在先前旅途中的裝束相同。他穿上身時，那編織的布料緊貼著肌膚，十分透氣。當他吃完一頓由水果及某種麥片組成的早餐，詢問T'Saan有無咖啡時，對方只是面無表情地瞪著他。

夜色在群山及高樓的陰影環伺下愈加深沉。McCoy從山中走廊搭乘穿梭機至停機坪，Spock則在那裡與他會合。對方穿著如McCoy一般的黑色戰鬥裝束和短靴，正在為懸浮車裝載補給品。大部分是水，但也有少量食物、油布及醫療用品，另外還有兩把相位槍似的武器。他們將共乘一臺懸浮車，因為若McCoy能平安抵達目的地，Spock將獨自歸來。

「你信得過我？」McCoy指了指相位槍。Spock抬起頭，他的臉在停機坪的黯淡光線下顯得蒼白。他沒有回答。

天色漸亮，他們走向停機坪跑道，那裡已經聚集了一小群瓦肯人，包括Spock的父親及剩下的議會成員。鼓聲響起，鈴聲相應，一名滿臉皺紋的灰髮瓦肯人蘸了點柑橘味的精油塗抹在他們額頭，先是Spock，再來是McCoy，然後Sarek舉起手，做了Spock曾在沙漠中比出的手勢，依序向Spock和McCoy說了些話。Spock以相同手勢回禮，McCoy試圖模仿，卻失敗了，他有些笨拙地擺了擺手。

他們翻身跨上懸浮車。這回McCoy不怎麼確定他究竟該摟著Spock，還是扶著車殼，但車身找不到下手處，他只能輕輕環抱Spock，有些忸怩地感覺周身視線集中在他身上。他的大腿仍因為騎乘sehlat的關係有點痠痛。太陽為山峰的輪廓鍍上一層明亮橘紅的色彩，Spock駕駛著懸浮車沿跑道緩緩前行，在接觸到堅硬的地面時開始加速奔馳。車身一震，McCoy用力摟緊了對方。

兩人沉默不語，沿著峽谷的底面前行，土地在身後糊成一片紅。穿越左右夾道的灌木和矮樹，城市逐漸縮小成一點。烈日當空，McCoy將黑色頭巾緊緊纏繞在他的頭頸部。風呼嘯而過，他一手按住頭巾，一手抱著Spock。一小群草食動物在啃食岩縫間的紫色小花，牠們毫不費力地伸出長長的獸腳，爬上懸崖，在他們經過時回頭張望。兩人經過噴發著白煙的岩石區，死亡的氣息撲面而來。

他們循山路前行了四小時，只聽見狂風怒號和懸浮車的嗡鳴聲，震動著齒縫，震動著全身關節，直到Spock在某處山脊的鞍部轉向，順著一條磨損的路徑往草木稀疏的平原而去，猶如從世界的邊緣攀爬而上。該處地勢緩和平坦，有些旅人正搭乘懸浮汽車，或是坐在沙地上隆隆前進的長型運輸車內，McCoy和Spock經過時，他們的視線與McCoy交會。

McCoy開始感到坐立不安，卻不是因為他本該擔心的那迫近的危險，而是因為今天過後，就在幾個小時之後，他很可能再也見不到Spock。相隔在兩人之間的是各自效忠的國家、無垠的銀河，或甚至死亡。經過峽谷的某處時，他已對自己抱著Spock的事不再感到難為情，現在他緊緊摟著Spock的腰，在沙塵揚起時將臉頰貼在對方背上，呼吸對方身上的氣息。

一小時過後，他們在某個搖搖欲墜的紅色建物前停下。此處看來曾用以祭祀，現已空無一物，僅剩幾隻體型不大的生物在高聳的圓頂下飛進飛出，或匆匆竄過污塵的角落。Spock駕駛懸浮車通過可能曾是大門的寬闊廊道，進入殘骸的陰影中。車輛熄火、銷聲。

他們繼續在車上停留了一會兒。McCoy摟著Spock，他的身體仍能感受到懸浮車的餘震，最終他站起身，伸個懶腰，走向牆壁邊的空盪區域。從牆邊望過去，能見到一座城鎮在閃爍的曙光下顯現，白色石膏建築與遠處沙丘形成對比，不過他們已經有段時間不見人煙。

「這是什麼地方？」McCoy在Spock將水壺遞過來時問到。

「這是座古廟，如同在基爾城的一樣。我們在此舉行典禮。」

「婚禮還是葬禮？」

「兩者皆有，」Spock說，「某種形式上的。此處是改革前所建，而以在此祀奉的神祈為名義，舉行過許多競技。許多瓦肯人在此為祂流下鮮血或獻上生命。」

McCoy點點頭，將視線自明亮的室外移開，他靠在牆上尚未傾圮的部分，讓雙眼適應幽暗的室內。

「聽起來與人類歷史很像，」McCoy說。

「許多文化的歷史，即便是最為文明與先進者，亦是如此。」

「但你們現在仍奉行那些以前的儀式，不是嗎？改革之前的？」

「是的，我們仍有許多儀式。它們的作用是警示。我們曾是尚武的民族，而光明軍猶是如此；但我們也很堅強。即使是現在，年幼的瓦肯人也必須通過一連串考驗以證明自己的勇氣。缺乏力量的和平僅是一種偶然的結果。」

McCoy忍不住笑出聲，「你說話和你老爸真像。」

Spock沒有回答，他點了點頭，算是同意。他安安靜靜的站著，很近，目光仍停留在McCoy身上。一陣風吹過，穿越牆上的裂痕、空洞的窗框與門扇，通過些許陽光篩落的圓頂。

「Spock，」McCoy開口，一面心不在焉地踩著腳。「昨天，在你房間的時候，我知道我不該——呃，總之我沒做對。那個吻。我知道我不應該，但其實我從在洞穴起就有了那種想法。」

「我知道，Leonard。」Spock柔聲說。

「是啊，我想也是。」他垂下目光，接著又抬起頭。「我不希望給你我是排外主義者的錯誤印象，只因為發現你是人類才反射性地做出那樣的舉動。」

Spock站近了點，外面沙漠反射的太陽紅光，和破裂屋頂透出的斑駁色彩映照著他的面容。

「我是瓦肯人，」他說，聲音低低的，與McCoy的心跳共鳴，「而我同時也是人類。」

McCoy輕輕嚥了口口水，朝Spock伸出一隻手，又放下了。「如果我想要向一名瓦肯人表示愛慕，我該怎麼做？」

Spock抬起一根眉毛，但沒有退卻。「求愛儀式通常持續多年，其中包括諮詢家庭成員，討論期間。」

「如果我沒有那麼多時間呢？」

「那麼，或許，考慮到你並未擁有精神感應的能力，最明智的方法是你以口語表達愛慕之情。」

「那如果，無論我說什麼都不符合邏輯，因為已經沒有時間了呢？」

「那麼，符合邏輯的作法是，」Spock朝他走進一步，說，「你應盡量把握你所擁有的時間。」

McCoy微微動了動，他的雙手在身側握緊，不確定該怎麼做。Spock看著McCoy，他深色的眼瞳近乎漆黑，雙唇輕啟。

「告訴我⋯⋯」McCoy終於悄聲說，屏住呼吸，「我想碰你，如果你也是這麼希望的話。」

飛翅拍動的聲音傳來。一隻鳥自他們頭頂飛起，兩人抬頭仰望。當McCoy低下頭，他發現Spock正舉起一隻手，做出了熟悉的手勢。

「你在向我道別嗎？」McCoy問。

Spock笑了。「ta'al有很多意義。」他說，牽起McCoy的手，讓兩人手掌相抵。McCoy試著模仿那手勢，仍然失敗了。可有股電流透過他們相觸的指尖傳來。片刻後McCoy道歉，笑了笑。Spock的笑容隱去，他撫著McCoy的手，探身親吻了McCoy。

剛開始，那個吻就像McCoy前天所做的那樣，輕柔、徐緩，直到McCoy將Spock的手握緊，另一手撫上對方的後頸，將Spock拉近，開啟Spock的雙唇。Spock發出一聲細微的喘息，突然間McCoy就被推抵上牆，倚著Spock。細沙於Spock固定住cCoy時在他們靴子下窸窣作響，Spock的重量抵在McCoy胸口，McCoy想抱怨呼吸困難，可他又情願就就此死去。

他們稍微隔開身子，Spock蹙眉注視著McCoy，彷彿對方是他才剛要開始解開的謎；他的嘴唇抿著，有些泛紅，儘管瓦肯人的血液是綠色的。McCoy笑起來。他們放開彼此的手，McCoy撫上Spock的臉龐，輕柔的吻著對方嘴角，等著Spock想明白怎麼回事。

McCoy俯身親吻Spock的耳尖，輕咬對方的耳垂，向下滑到脖頸處，聞到那裡散發出的薰香與熱度。直到Spock終於將雙手環上McCoy的背部，再向下到他的腰，臀部，然後Spock雙膝微曲，將McCoy推向身後的牆壁，抬起了他。McCoy的笑聲在傾圮的紅牆間迴盪，他的雙腿之間有個瓦肯人站著，腳稍稍離地。

「老天，你棒極了。」McCoy說。Spock緊貼著，再度吻上他，渴求更多——沒有訴諸言語，卻用他的雙唇、他的臀、他的雙手道盡全部。

他們維持這姿勢一陣子，撫摸彼此，渴望彼此。然後Spock開口，「在此存有一項儀式。」

McCoy說，「當然了。」

他們分開身體，褪去衣物，將油布鋪在滿是塵土的紅色地板，面對面坐下，雙膝抬起，小腿微微碰到對方身側。Spock從戰鬥服的口袋中拿出一小瓶柑橘味的精油，類似瓦肯長老祝福他們時所用，他朝掌心倒了一些，塗抹在McCoy胸前，接著是他自己，他的手往下到了心臟的位置，而當McCoy用手碰觸那裡時，他可以感受到Spock的心臟失去了慣常的節奏，劇烈跳動著。Spock以瓦肯語說了些什麼，然後用標準語說，「分而不離，觸即所及（Parted from me and never parted. Never and always touching and touched）。」

「你剛跟我結婚了嗎，Spock？」McCoy開玩笑地問。

「我們建立了連結。如此一來，縱使我們分離，我們的心靈仍將同屬一處。」

Spock帶著香味的手指滑上他的臉，McCoy點頭應允。他閉上雙眼，知道自己無需再尋找安寧祥和的所在，因為他已然身處其中。他感覺Spock的雙唇吻上他的，同時感覺到連結在他的腦海中，像一隻手輕撫著。Spock一手在他臉上，另一手則撩撥著他的慾望，McCoy因為這雙重的愉悅呻吟出聲。

當Spock放下手，他們猛然回神，McCoy睜開雙眼，一切無所變化，卻又不盡相同——更暖、更紅、更清晰。

「你是否願意擁有我，Leonard？」Spock問。McCoy嘆了口氣，說，願意，任何事情，他都願意。  
  
Spock推著McCoy，讓對方仰面躺下，然後雙膝著地，跨坐在McCoy身上。他又蘸了點精油，將手伸向自己臀部後方，既而垂下目光，直視著McCoy。他總是如此，用深色眼眸注視著McCoy，即便當他不住喘息，用濕滑的指尖扶著McCoy的身體，坐下來，讓自己沒入McCoy的呻吟時，他的視線也從未離開。剛開始，Spock的動作緩慢，隨後他加快了速度，並用雙手撐著McCoy的胸口，McCoy抬身迎合，向上挺進，簡直無法滿足。很快，不待McCoy開口或輕推，Spock就一個翻身，讓兩人互換位置，並將雙腳纏繞上McCoy的身體。他們的身體隨著綿長的推進顫抖，發出難以自抑的聲響；油布在滿是塵土的地板上摩擦出聲。

結束時，他們肩並肩躺著，喘息著，McCoy大汗淋漓，他將臉埋在Spock的喉結下方，輕碰對方的下頷，懶懶地親吻著那裡。

「我不想在這裡與你道別。」他悄聲說。

「你不會。」Spock說，像一則預言。

很快，烈陽高昇到頭頂，從圓頂的殘缺口落下光芒，彷彿提醒他們這一天以及此行的目的。

Spock用剩下的精油沾濕布料，他們分別清理了身子，精油風乾後在皮膚上留下柔和的觸感和甜蜜的香氣。他們慢條斯理地著裝，刻意推遲動作，直到一陣強烈的熱風吹過，他們都知道已經刻不容緩。

McCoy可以感受到心中的連結，此刻，那並非身體上的感覺，而是某種讓他回憶起曾一度遺失的記憶的東西。那帶給他安慰，即便前途未卜，即便他對Spock懷抱著不尋常的情感，即便他未能知悉Spock的想法，未能透過Spock的雙眼凝望世界，卻能自然無礙的理解，如同感知自己的四肢一般。他能感覺得到──在Spock從他身後看著他的時候，在Spock站在古廟大門旁，眺望遠方道路的時候。

「發生了什麼事？」McCoy問，驚惶感傳來，他的胃一沉。他走向站在門旁的Spock。

地平線那端升起一縷縷煙塵，拉成長長一列，在霧靄中發出微光。McCoy的視力僅只於此，但Spock顯然看得更清楚。

「光明軍，」他說，「他們馬上就會到達此處。」

「那我們趁現在快逃？」

「他們會追捕我們。我的哥哥和他們在一起，他會知道我在此處，我們無法逃脫。」

「你的哥哥？」

「在此有限的時間內不容解釋。」

「那我們還站在這裡幹嘛？我們抵抗，對吧？我或許是個和平主義者，可也不是白癡。」

Spock看著他，一隻手放在McCoy的肩上。他的表情異常鎮定。「不，我們不抵抗，Leonard。」他說，McCoy感覺脖頸處一股壓力，疼痛，隨後古廟、沙漠和Spock，全都蕩然無存。

 

___

 

他不確定那是不是夢。很可能是。夢中，他仍待在古廟裡，躺在紅色磚石上，Spock獨自走了出去，騎上懸浮車。一陣火光閃過，疑似是相位槍所造成，懸浮車劇烈晃動、打滑，把Spock摔下車，Spock滾了一圈，搖搖晃晃地站起來。穿著白袍的人們接近Spock，但Spock失去了他的相位槍，人們笑著，彷彿看Spock掙扎起身是在觀賞一場鬧劇，直到Spock徒手折斷他們的脖頸，發出令人作嘔的聲響。接著，另一個男人靠近了，在一陣白色的煙塵瀰漫間，一個黑色身影在其中搏鬥。McCoy躺在他的磚石床上，聽到歌聲，還有潮水。

 _當我離開這山頭，我知道我的目的在何方_  
_順著密西西比河而下，直達墨西哥_

「Bones！」

這個稱呼。他的綽號。只有Jim會這麼叫──正是Jim在叫他。浪潮聲從Jim背後光線幽暗的窗戶傳來。

「誰在唱歌？」McCoy問。

「是你，」Jim說，「算是吧。老天爺啊，老兄，我們還以為你死了。」

McCoy對著詭異的藍色照明眨了眨眼，視線漸漸聚焦到Jim身上，看著對方被太陽曬得通紅的雙頰，澄藍的雙眼，站在他身邊。「死人可不唱歌。我在什麼鬼地方？」

「你在哨站的醫療中心。地面搜救隊在一處廢墟找到你，你躲在一堆殘骸下。他們看到有些動靜所以前去確認，可什麼都沒有，只找到你。」

「Spock！」McCoy叫道，他回想起來了，馬上坐起身。

「放輕鬆。」Jim說，把McCoy推回醫療床上，這個動作令他再一次天旋地轉。

「我得去找Spock。」

「spock是什麼？不管是什麼，都等等吧，你死了十天了，先歇口氣再說。」

McCoy緩緩坐起身，緊按著他發疼的腦袋。Jim沒再阻止他。

「Spock是個人，一個瓦肯人。給我注射器，行嗎？還有止痛劑（bicaridine）。帶我穿越沙漠的就是Spock，也是他把我放倒，藏在那教堂的殘骸下的。」

Jim為他拿來注射器和藥物，McCoy將止痛劑注入大腿。

「然後你現在想找他？」Jim問。

「他救了我的命，Jim，不只一次。那些光明軍的人，還有他的哥哥，他們一定抓住他了。Spock還沒死，我能感覺得到。」當他抬起頭時，發現Jim正對他眨眼，滿臉迷茫。他看起來比上次McCoy見到他時還要成熟了點。那是不到兩週之前的事。

「你講的話沒道理，Bones。」

McCoy試圖站起來，但Jim迅速把他推了回去，讓他的胃猛地一跳。

「就等一下，好嗎！」

「我說過了，Jim，我得走了。」

「不，你不行。」Jim低吼著說，他脹紅了臉，神色激動。和在沙漠的時候相比，這個房間可以說是冰冷的，而Jim此刻賁張的神情令McCoy詫異。

「我得告訴你，」Jim接著說到，「十天前你消失了，而我們只找到燒成灰燼的運輸機。我們以為你死了，星際艦隊也以為你死了。Marcus上將簽了份報告說他們找到你的屍體，給你和機組員舉行了葬禮，國旗啊奏樂啊什麼的，還把影像傳回地球了。」他停下來，吸了口氣，等McCoy消化這些訊息。然而，正那些未說出口的令McCoy震驚。

「天啊，」McCoy說，他抱住頭，幾乎不能呼吸。「我女兒以為我死了。」

Jim轉過身，坐在McCoy身旁的桌上。「可你沒死，你得讓她知道，但不是現在，現在你必須繼續裝死。」

「你在說什麼？」

「發生了一些事。聯邦把這裡搞得雞飛狗跳，我們還在試圖拼湊真相，但Marcus⋯⋯」

「Marcus就是把我打下來的混帳，維新城市的瓦肯人說⋯⋯」

「你去了維新城市？」

「⋯⋯他們說他已經計畫了好幾個月。他是好戰份子，Jim。他很可能在暗地裡幫助那些我們要阻止的對象。Pike到底在幹嘛？」

Jim望向漆黑的窗外。浪潮拍打的悶響仍持續著。「Pike死了。傳輸意外。但Scotty說不可能是機械故障。有些事不太對勁，這已經不是第一起警訊。我們和星艦總部的通訊受到干擾，而且Uhura還不斷接收到Marcus和沙漠中某處聯繫的加密訊息。」

「Pike的事我很抱歉，Jim，我知道他對你代表什麼。但是，你看出這當中的關聯了嗎？」

「我知道，可他是上將，我則是代理艦長。如果我阻止他，我會被送上軍事法庭，或者更慘。M'benga醫生說如果有書面證明，他可以宣告上將的心理狀態不適任，但我們現在還沒有足夠的證據將他與這一切聯結起來。Marcus否決了我的每個提案。你該看看他那艘船，聯邦星艦復仇號，那是為戰爭而建的，根本不是為了探索，更不是為了什麼人道任務，他的那些船員，一個個壯得像陸戰隊員。這就是為什麼我要你保持低調。地面搜救隊先把你送來我這，可是謠言傳得快，要是Marcus知道我們找到你⋯⋯我們還需要時間，Bones。」

「我沒時間了。」McCoy說著，站起身推開Jim走向房間中央。他仍有些頭暈，Jim攢住他的手臂。

「你要怎麼找到他， _藍波_ ？沒人知道光明軍駐紮在哪，你也沒法用掃描儀，因為某種電磁裝置干擾了設備。我們能在瓦礫堆裡挖到你，純粹是因為有個貝塔佐人當前鋒。再說，你根本連站都站不好了。」

「我不需要掃描儀。其餘的我給自己注射幾針就行。」

「你那是自殺行動，我要你待在這裡。別逼我派守衛看管你。」

「我得⋯⋯我不能失去他，Jim。」McCoy說。他的語氣帶著孤注一擲的決心。

Jim安慰似的陪他走回醫療床旁，看著他，一抹微笑頓時出現在嘴邊。「你跟他睡了，是不是？四年來我試著把你拐上床，結果你跟救了你的第一個瓦肯人睡了？」

「別這麼幼稚。」McCoy說，可他知道自己臉紅了。

Jim臉色凝重，低聲說，「我知道你想去找他，一旦情況允許，我會親自與你同去。可現在你得待在這裡。Chapel能進來，她會確認你的狀況，若有其他人，哪怕他們只是敲個門，你都要跟我聯絡。」他將一個通訊器交給McCoy。「別用船上的通訊設備。」

McCoy認得這聲音和表情。

「好吧，」他說，認輸了。

「真的？」

「是啊，你說得沒錯。還有很多人性命垂危。」

Jim懷疑地看著他，嘆了口氣。「你說謊技術真是爛透了。你總是這樣。」

「我認真的，Jim。」

「向我保證。」

McCoy伸出一隻手，Jim低頭看著，握了握。他和McCoy對看一會兒，點點頭，轉過身，朝房門輸入密碼。門開了又關，Jim消失了。

房裡突然剩下低聲嗡鳴，McCoy坐著，等待藥劑發揮效用。他閉上雙眼，感覺Spock的存在。絕對還活著。他知道如果不是如此，他一定會有所知覺。浪潮的聲音持續不惙，他起身緩步走向窗邊，兩層樓上，迎來的是他自己的倒影。房裡光線明亮，外面夜色幽深。他拱起手掌靠在窗上望出去，黑色海洋在星光下起伏，白色泡沫沖刷著海岸，像一條巨蛇的腹部。McCoy靜靜看了一會兒。

「我會找到你，」他喃喃道，對著自己，對著無邊黑夜說，「我不會丟下你。」

McCoy在房間桌上找到他的長袍、水壺，還有Spock交給他的相位槍和殘餘的醫療包。他為自己注入最後一劑三氧化合物，將另一支注射器填滿，然後在PADD上給Jim留下訊息。對著門口的安全面板，他嘗試輸入Jim的生日，紅燈一閃一閃，他罵了聲。接著他按下1-7-0-1，綠燈亮起，門開了。

「太簡單了，小子。」他說。

醫療設施的大廳漆黑空曠，McCoy躡手躡腳地前進，在轉角處左顧右盼，側耳傾聽腳步聲，直到步出大門外，迎來悶熱的夜晚。他走向機庫，慶幸自己有暗夜與黑袍作為掩護，但那裡的守衛和工作人員太多，導致他竊取運輸工具的計畫變得相當困難。話又說回來，偷台車或飛機的舉動也未免太張揚。於是McCoy原路折返，朝設施大門走去。他躲在陰影中，觀察守衛操作開關的方式，等待警報解除。時機到來之際，他悄然現身，用相位槍擊暈守衛，摸了摸他們的脈搏，朝匍伏在地的身軀說了聲抱歉。

他打開大門，小跑步進入沙漠中，朝著頭頂上總是俯瞰一切的紅星與銀星而去，風在他背後呼嘯，海潮的聲響與哨站的燈光逐漸離他遠去。

他有什麼？他有一把槍，一個水壺，一部分的醫療包，以及一個羅盤──就在他心中，他知道那指向何方。

他需要什麼？他需要Spock。

 

___

 

剛開始的幾個小時，他踩著柔軟但灼熱的沙土，時而前行，時而休息。他的肺部倒是藉由三氧化合物與止痛藥的幫助，逐漸適應了低氧的大氣。之後地面開始變得崎嶇不平，他小心翼翼地通過自地面突出的岩層，有些甚至高過於他，有些則矮小、銳利而致命，像洞穴底部的石筍。他覺得焦躁難安，一股不祥之感油然而生，眼前可見度降低，他不只一次聽到身後傳來某種東西刮過地面和拖曳的聲響，但當他扭頭看時，只見滿目盡黑，除卻光滑石尖反射的星光，別無他物。

越過岩層區後，接下來石灰岩質的地面光滑潔白，有如珍珠。群星正逐漸現形，將他的身影投射在乾涸黏土般碎裂的貧瘠土地。他步行許久，終於停下腳步，喝了口水，然後小跑一段路，又慢慢停下，再度思索。熱風撫過平原，煽起一陣灰白的煙塵。他跨出一步，定在原地。

他迷路了。他心中的嚮導消失了，僅僅指著「這裡」。可是這裡空無一物。他轉了圈，朝地平線最遠的那端望去，遠處的暗色輪廓是密布的岩石。  
  
「到底⋯⋯？」McCoy問道。他低頭注視著擾亂人心的地面，但沒有喪失信心。他跪下來，徒手挖掘。就在表土下方幾吋，他找到一塊光滑的黑色石板，與白色地面形成對比，星光下，石板上隱約可見某種符號，但即使看清他也無法讀懂。他檢視著石板，用力按壓、擊打，甚至踩在腳下。

「要命，這些裝神弄鬼的瓦肯人。」他說，最後朝石板開槍。相位槍的火光反射回來，將他震得倒退，跌倒在地，他咒罵出聲，地面卻開始搖晃，逐漸抬升，顯露出一扇寬度足以容納數人併肩通過的大門，門扇附蓋在一層層假土下，入口敞開，他爬到門邊，往下看著光線黯淡的通道。

他站起身，拍掉身上的塵土，沿著石梯向下走。 一列藍光點綴在通道頂端，不知道是科技或是自然的礦石磷光，亮度僅夠讓人看見前面一階道路。  
  
他順著向前延伸的通道前行，心中的羅盤再次指引了他。他的方向很明確，但他謹慎而緩慢地前進，再細小的聲響都會被岩石迴盪、放大。有一次，他聽見什麼聲音，似乎是有人用瓦肯語對話，可又和他在席卡城聽到的不像。在通道中他無法確定聲音來向，只好緊貼壁面，用黑袍罩住自己的身影和泛白的臉孔，直到聲音消失。  
  
Spock就在附近，他能感覺到。突然之間，就在那一刻，在地底，在藍色礦石如星辰閃耀的沙漠中，他驀然想起沒多久之前，他和Spock還是敵人，或者至少在他們步入沙漠時，對彼此的認識僅是如此。他記起Spock用相位槍對準他、那個在豔陽的照射下看起來相當駭人的輪廓，即便他朝McCoy的腳邊丟了些救命的食物。他想起在山中被閃電點亮的瘦削身影、一只朝他伸出的手。然後是Spock每次撫慰人心的撫觸，在洞穴中。在基爾城，當他以為自己迷失了的時刻。在席卡城，當Spock說不願讓他受傷的時候。  
  
他憑藉著這些思緒，讓回憶伴隨每一步前進，感受這些記憶帶來的撫慰，以及他曾許下的誓言。我不會留下你一人，他在心底一遍又一遍默念，猶如箴言。

他在蜿蜒的地道前進約莫半小時，終於抵達終點一處圓形的房間，周圍牆上有數十個開口，沒有門扇，但石壁上閃動著相同的藍光。他毫不猶豫地走過其中六個，甚至沒看一眼有誰被關在裡面，那些房間可能是空的。他不在乎。他在第七間房間找到Spock，對方坐在地板上，雙眼緊閉。  
  
他輕聲呼喚Spock的名字。沒有回應。如果這些牢房的構造跟企業號上的禁閉室相同，那麼應該有力場阻擋。McCoy從地上撿起一塊碎石，丟了過去。石塊反彈回來，在半空中產生一道火光，嘶嘶作響。McCoy被猝不及防的亮光閃瞎了眼，他咒罵幾句。當視線回復時，他看見Spock清醒過來。  
  
「你不應該來的。」Spock柔聲說，他的臉上覆滿塵土和血跡；那瞬間McCoy所想的只有緊緊抱住對方。

「別跟我說什麼自我犧牲的鬼話，你讓我很火大！」McCoy蹲下身，他們之間看似毫無阻隔卻又無法觸及，McCoy感覺非常無助。

「你受傷了？該死的，我要剖了那些渾蛋的腦袋。」

「我未受到致命傷害。我僅是在冥想並追隨你的軌跡。」

「在岩層那裏試著把我嚇走的是你嗎？」

「我試圖令你放棄追蹤我的舉動，僅管我知道你不會如此。是否所有人類都如此固執？ 」Spock的嘴角微微揚起，眼裡卻帶著一絲痛苦。

「聽聽是誰在說話啊。我本來可以早點到的，要不是我發現偷一台星艦懸浮車比偷一頭sehlat還難上好幾倍的話。」他盡可能靠近力場。「讓我看看你。我不喜歡你呼吸時發出的那種聲音。」

「若你堅持進行救援行動，我建議你先設法解除此處的力場。」

McCoy躊躇著，他不想讓Spock留在這裡，即便他碰不到對方。藍色的燈光為Spock的臉龐抹上病態的蒼白，綠色血痕在藍光下顯的黑暗。

「我與你同在，Leonard，永遠。」Spock感覺到他的猶疑，說道。

「知不知道我該往哪裡找？」  
  
「我進入此處時並無意識。」

McCoy咬緊牙根，吸了口氣。 「我會回來的。」他說。

McCoy巡視房間，大部分的牢房都是空的，有些則有目光閃動其中，視線追隨他的腳步經過。McCoy用手撫過牆面，確認有無他無法看出來的隔板或其他東西，他瞥向Spock的位置，但隔著這段距離，只能看到Spock的牢房一片漆黑，毫無動靜。

McCoy經過最後一間牢房時，有什麼東西動了動。一個白色的身影往前挪，是位蓄著灰白鬍鬚的瓦肯人，穿著一身骯髒不堪的白袍，靴子上滿是疑似sehlat的毛髮。對方朝McCoy指了指，笑起來。那可不像瓦肯人的笑，反而有些狂野、不受拘束，白牙在幽暗中閃動。  
  
「拐彎處那裏，」那人悄悄說，聲音低不可聞，卻暗藏著笑意。「沿著第一個通道往下，左手邊就是控制室。」

「謝了。」McCoy說，仍有些防備。他快步走過牢房口，那個瓦肯人仍在他身後輕聲笑著。

儘管如此，但控制室確實就在那裡，走道盡頭，他的左手邊，有一片光滑的石面，沒有藍光點綴。那扇門後，就是控制室，還有片有著十二個光點的鑲版。McCoy按下第七個，光點由紅變綠。他考慮是否按下第十二個，最後放棄了。

當他走回第十二間牢房時，裡面是空的。又或者太黑了，McCoy不確定。重要的是Spock已經站起身，走出牢房。他站得歪歪斜斜，McCoy費了番勁才沒有衝過去抱住對方；相反的，他輕撫上Spock的臉，溫柔地吻著對方沒有受傷的唇角，支撐著對方的身體，將Spock拉近。

Spock開口到，「或許任何表現愛慕及和解的舉動，都應當保留至脫離我們脫離危險之後。」

「去你的瓦肯邏輯。」McCoy在他耳邊低聲說。

他們走向McCoy來時的地道口，因為Spock傷勢的緣故，步履緩慢。儘管Spock堅稱他不需要扶助，McCoy仍相當確定對方至少有根肋骨骨折了。

沒多久他們就走到一處岔路口，McCoy以為他記得路，但很快地，他就沒那麼確定了。才走幾步，他就相信自己走錯了路，於是掉頭回去，McCoy走在前頭，走了不到100公尺，便被原本不存在該處的力場震得倒退幾步，撞上Spock。  
  
「我們的行動似乎被察覺了。」Spock說。

「還用你說？」McCoy說。

他們只得朝唯一一條能通行的道路前進，McCoy不時踢幾塊礫石，確認沒有力場阻擋。他們避開幾個角落，逐漸意識到他們正被導向特定的位置。沒多久，通道的盡頭出現白色光線，比藍光點綴的牆面更明亮。正當McCoy遲疑之際，Spock的手撫上他的肩頭。

「這是唯一的通道。」Spock說，他往下輕觸McCoy的手掌。McCoy再次吻了他，短暫而溫柔。

「以防萬一。」McCoy說。Spock沒有問他萬一發生什麼。

接近盡頭的光源時，他們所處通道與一處巨大的洞穴銜接。洞穴壁上有數十個開口，以不同方向、高度向外延伸出藍色的通道，就如同他們身處的地方。開口間以狹窄而蜿蜒的走道相連接。白光自洞穴中央傾瀉而下，亮得令人無法直視。在那中央，是一個王座。一個男人，瓦肯人，正坐在王座之上。他笑著，那掩藏在灰白鬍鬚後的笑容相當狂放。他拍了拍手。

「恭喜，醫生，看來你已經找到你的獎品。」

McCoy倒退一步，他抓緊Spock的手，想要逃跑，卻不知該往何方。一名身穿白衣的瓦肯人，裝扮類似在廢墟帶走Spock的那些人，出現在他身後；另一名則從Spock背後靠近。他們沒有抓住McCoy和Spock，也未攜帶武器，但兩人顯然無處可逃。Spock捏了捏他的手，他挺直腰脊。

「你是監獄裡的那個老瓦肯人。」McCoy對王座上的人說。

「而你是McCoy醫生。」那瓦肯人微微一笑，「我弟弟告訴了我許多關於你的事。僅管不是出自他的意願，但是結果都一樣。我已知悉你的旅程。」

「你的弟弟⋯⋯？」McCoy問，Spock往前踏了一步。

「你必須釋放McCoy。無論是我們的戰爭或家族糾紛，都與他無關。」

「你還是執迷不悟，sa-kai（*瓦肯語，指兄弟），」那人說著，站起身朝他們走來。他的灰袍拖過地面，臉上的笑容幾乎稱得上是和藹的。「你和他，缺一不可。」

「不可什麼？」McCoy問。

「難道你不也打算要求我釋放你的ashayam（*瓦肯語，指摯愛）嗎，醫生？你的摯愛？我以為人類更加衝動，因為你的表現迄今都再再證明這一點。」

「你不會的，否則你早就這麼做了。」McCoy說。

「我可能會。別這麼講究邏輯，和你的風格不符。」

「你帶我們來此難道只是為了消遣，Sybok？」Spock問，McCoy目光在他們二人間流轉。

「你的哥哥是光明軍首領？你在跟我開玩笑嗎？」McCoy壓低聲音說道，Sybok仍回答了他。

「革新派的瓦肯人可不說笑話，McCoy醫生。難道你到現在還不知道？」他用手稍稍比劃，站在McCoy和Spock身後的白袍瓦肯人隨即捉住了他們，McCoy因為力氣懸殊而無法抵抗，Spock則是因為受了傷。他們的手相握著，直到不得不鬆手的那一刻。一股電流通過指尖。Spock沒說出口，但McCoy知道。「以防萬一」。

「你們並非為了我的娛樂前來，」Sybok繼續說道，McCoy和Spock被迫站到王座前，緊鄰Sybok逼近的身影。「你們是以祈願者的身分來到這裡。」

「對何方神祇？」Spock問。

「死神及戰神。」

「那你是哪個？」McCoy問。

Sybok笑了。「我並非神祇，我僅是祂的容器。」

「你是Sarek之子，瓦肯王室的後裔，」Spock說，「你擁有更偉大的使命。」

「比服侍祂，終焉者，更偉大的使命？死神早已降臨於此，祂戴著凡人的面具，搭乘黑暗、巨大，名喚復仇的野獸，終將臨幸創世之地（Sha Ka Ree）。」

「Marcus上將？」McCoy問。「他才不是什麼死神，他只是個對權力狂熱的好戰份子。如果他曾答應你什麼，那些全是謊話。 」

「他什麼也沒答應我，除了永生。而我已應允他帶給他一場戰爭，還有我們的星球。」Sybok說著，舉起他的雙臂猶如癲狂的領袖。在那野性的笑容與虛假的親切之下，McCoy認出某種熟悉的東西，讓他想起在基爾城那位朝他投射一生記憶、混亂與諸多恐懼的老瓦肯人。

「你不太對勁，」McCoy說，「你的腦袋糊塗了。我們能幫忙。現在有些新的治療。我知道你鐵定覺得自己的所作所為是逼不得已⋯⋯」

「你將矯治我的天賦嗎，醫生？如你治癒我弟弟那名為邏輯的宿疾一樣？」

Sybok臉上仍掛著笑容，他走近McCoy，朝McCoy的臉伸出一隻手。

「Sybok，住手！」Spock叫喊出聲，同時掙扎著脫身。他的聲音破碎了，是出於憤怒或因抗拒而帶來的痛楚，McCoy不知道。

「我明白你承擔著痛苦，醫生，」Sybok說，McCoy能感受到對方的關切之情撫過心弦，出乎意料的溫柔。「你孤寂的人生，你的女兒，如此遙遠⋯⋯現在她仍以為你已經死了⋯⋯我能為你分擔。我能為你帶走一切。」他的雙眼猶如深淵，如此接近。McCoy感覺其中有股難以言喻的力量吸引著他。

Sybok放下手，McCoy的憤怒像是被從針尖抽過的細線，驟然回歸。

「但我向你道歉，因為我必須先加諸你痛苦。極大的痛苦，醫生。鑒於必有活人見證此犧牲。你們一同前來正是出於神的旨意。」

「什麼犧牲？」McCoy問，恐懼瞬間貫穿了他。

Sybok越過王座，「一個弟弟所能做到的最大犧牲。」當他再度轉身，一柄細長的武器出現在他手中，然後他指向Spock。

McCoy奮力想擺脫拘禁他的人。Sybok以瓦肯語說了些什麼，但McCoy聽不見。周圍彷彿慢動作畫面。McCoy看向Spock，對方正注視著他，神色柔和，突然間一股寧靜的暖意湧入他心底，像是赤裸著攤在陽光下，像是一隻手碰觸他指尖，電流輕竄，像是Spock的雙唇和手指撫上他的臉頰。

一陣疼痛從肩膀傳來，McCoy掙脫了。他向前猛衝，頹然倒下，一陣閃爍，一聲叫喊，一股巨大的力量與火光壓在他胸口。所有事物都成了過於明亮的白光，他以為自己聽到Jim的聲音，但那不可能。誰用瓦肯語喊了些什麼，相位槍的火光四射，他周身的地面震動，Spock抱住了他。Spock活下來了。他不想留下Spock一人，Spock說他不會，可是McCoy想著，就在他的視野由白熾轉為黑暗之前，他想他已別無選擇。

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 清醒。

第12天

 

潮水的聲音如心跳一般穩定擊打著，彷彿沖刷過他的身體，溫暖、潮濕，浪花輕柔地來回撫觸。一陣氣味傳來，卻不是海水的鹹腥味，而是防腐劑的臭味。一聲轟鳴，大潮落下，或是雷擊。一陣閃光。  
  
McCoy慢慢清醒過來。他的胸口和肩膀作痛，房裡光線太刺眼。有人對他說話，聽起來像Chapel護士。她對某人說了什麼，房間再度陷於平靜，徒留潮水聲。他又睡了過去。

 

McCoy再度清醒過來時，他知道Spock就在身邊，甚至用不著親眼確認。他在藍光下瞇起眼睛，想舉手遮眼，但肩膀在抗議。  
  
「我不建議你舉起手臂，Leonard。」Spock說著，握了握McCoy的另一隻手。Spock就站在McCoy身邊，臉上仍帶著瘀傷，但氣色不錯。他的心情也不錯，如果連結沒問題的話。 即便是在睡夢中，他們的連結仍帶給McCoy安慰。

「不如你告訴我一些我不知道的吧。」McCoy說著笑了。

「你不知道的相當多。」

McCoy環視房間。只有他們在醫療室裡，房間和他上次印象裡的相同。他身上僅穿著一襲被單。

「例如說，我怎麼到這裡的？」

「你經由傳輸機運抵此處。」

「具體一點，Spock。我們怎麼沒死在地下？」

「我未死亡，因為你讓自己的肩膀脫臼並掙脫之後，不明智地將自己置身於我和相位槍的致命火光之間；你未死亡，因為你穿著的服裝可抵禦相位槍的攻擊，使你的自我犧牲成為徒勞之舉。我們未在地底，是因為Kirk艦長和席卡城的士兵進入了地底設施，並逮捕我的兄長。除此之外，Marcus上將在試圖攻擊此聯邦哨站後已遭逮捕。」

「這可真多。」

McCoy小心翼翼地坐起身，Spock從旁協助。被單落在McCoy臀部位置，他胸口有片紅紫色的瘀痕。

「我昏過去多久? 」

「大約標準時間39.63小時。」

「『大約』？」

「我可以更精確。」

「我知道你行。」McCoy說，他輕笑出聲，不過胸口很痛。 「如果那服裝可以抵擋相位槍，為什麼我還是感覺像被飛彈輾過？」

「可抵擋，但非全然不受影響。」

「我不知道世上還有這種東西存在。」

「因為那不存在世上其他地方。該服裝是我研發。如果你還記得，我確實曾告知你我是名科學家。」

McCoy笑起來。他知道自己無可救藥地受到那雙深色眼睛及沈著嗓音所吸引，還有那溫柔地撫慰著他心靈的感覺，道盡Spock未曾說出口的一切。

「你怎麼樣？」 McCoy問，「你看來不錯，」 他抬起手，肩痛令他瑟縮了下，但他仍撫上Spock的臉龐和脖頸。McCoy跨開腳，將Spock拉到中間，「你感覺很好」。

「我已適足。」 Spock 說。McCoy沒問對方適足做什麼，只是將Spock拉進。Spock吻了他，像是渴望許久。

就在這時，Jim走了進來，在門口游移不定，「呃⋯⋯Bones？」

「老天，小子，難道我就無法在不被你打攪的情況下享受個『真高興你沒死』的熱吻嗎？」

Jim走過來，他下巴有片瘀青，眉毛上也有道口子，但他面露笑容，是那種令人熟悉的、不羈的笑容。

「抱歉。很高興看到你恢復老樣子。」

「聽說我們得感激你拯救了我們的小命，」 McCoy 說，「看來你是用臉蛋救的啊。」

「我還要謝謝你沒遵守承諾呢，這件事我一定永生難忘且絕不原諒，就算你留的那張紙條叫我們聯絡Sarek才真正立了大功。話說回來，你也不是那麼難追蹤就是了。」

「所有人都活下來了嗎？遭受襲擊的那些？有多少人受傷？」

「是有幾位⋯⋯」 Jim說，但他的目光在McCoy和Spock間游移，最後落在他們相握的手上。他笑了笑，開口道，「現在，你只要好好休息就好，Bones，一切都在M'Benga和Chapel控制中。」他轉身離去，但在最後一刻止步。「對了，Mr. Spock，如果你有空，Uhura有些Golic的翻譯問題想要請教你。」

「一旦情況允許，我會盡速協助她。」Spock說。Jim點點頭。

McCoy端詳著他們兩人，感覺自己被背叛了。「給我等一下，Jim，你不能偷走我的瓦肯人！」 他哇哇叫。Jim賊笑著，門關上了，再度留下他和Spock兩人獨處。

「 _你的_ 瓦肯人，醫生？」Spock問。

「是啊⋯⋯好吧，或許不是這樣說的。」

「鑒於尚未完成koon-ut-kal-if-fee儀式（*瓦肯語，指「婚姻或挑戰」的結合儀式），我們任何一方都無法宣稱擁有對方的所有權，即便只是比喻。」 Spock抬起手，手指撫過McCoy的髮間。「然而，我無意對此間的差異提出質疑。」

「我以為我要失去你了。」McCoy在片刻舒緩後開口說。

「你不會失去我，Leonard，即便我死亡。」

McCoy聞言皺起臉來，然後搖搖頭，笑了。「這10天真是恍如隔世。」

「12天。」Spock說。

「是啦，我少算了幾天。」他將Spock拉近，嘴唇與Spock的鎖骨平行，吻了那裡。「那麼，既然我已經得到你了，接下來該做什麼？」

「你不可能無限期地停留在瓦肯星上，」Spock說著，將手滑過McCoy的髮絲，來到後頸，感受該處裸露的肌膚散發出的溫熱。 「瓦肯的環境及大氣對你而言太過嚴苛，而席卡城的沉悶遲滯將會讓你失去理智。」

McCoy抬頭看著Spock，「沉悶？親愛的，我從墜毀在這星球上起就沒度過平靜的一天。管他的，就像我剛才說的，我不會離開你。」

Spock低下頭，在McCoy耳邊輕聲開口。他溫熱的吹息如沙漠微風，檀香與柑橘的氣味縈繞在兩人之間──也可能是McCoy的想像。

「你不會的。」Spock說，像一記諾言。

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 伽利略7號穿梭機。

第532天

 

伽利略7號穿梭機越過黑暗，遙遠的星群自螢幕上緩慢閃逝。在前方，是一顆紅色星球，聯邦的最新成員；在身後，是聯邦星艦企業號於軌道航行。控制台上有一點光芒堅持不懈地閃動著，發出哨聲。來自企業號的呼叫。

 「該死。」McCoy說。

 Spock朝控制台移動，按下音訊鈕。

 「Spock在此。」

 「Spock中校，」JIm的聲音透過擴音器傳來，清晰透澈，雖然他實際上很可能遠在天邊。 「視訊螢幕出了什麼問題？」

 「否定的。視訊功能正常，艦長。」

 「那為什麼⋯⋯算了。瓦肯星已經回報表示可以降落。Sarek大使正等待傳輸。你們的預計到達時間？」

 「大約標準時間16.7分鐘。」

 「棒極了。夠讓Bones穿上他的褲子。」

 「你這是騷擾，Jim！」McCoy從穿梭機另一端大吼。

 通訊器那端是一片沉默。McCoy敢打賭對方絕對在竊笑。Jim說，「Kirk結束。」音訊停止。

 Spock回到McCoy身邊，對方正四仰八叉地躺在緊急用毛毯上，他們的衣服被仔細疊好，放在旁邊的椅子上，以免出現摺痕。

 「他說得沒錯，」Spock貼著McCoy的肌膚說。「我們應該著裝。」

「我們還有時間。」  
  
「若我們想以合儀的姿態迎接我的父親，那麼，我們時間十分有限。你的窘態並未掩飾得當。」  
  
「我有什麼好丟臉？他出席了連結儀式，我們也沒違法。」

「我們確實違反了星際艦隊部分有關其成員性交的規範，特別是在操作艦艇之際。」

「是啦，好吧，誰沒有過啊？」

他們整裝待發，把彼此當成鏡子，撫平頭髮並調整制服衣領。Spock脖頸低處那一塊小小的、泛紫的痕跡沒法遮掩，McCoy只好拉了拉Spock的領子，對此避口不提。

Spock解除自動駕駛模式，準備降落。前方星球的影像充映在螢幕上，橘紅色的渦旋，藍海與白沙的斑痕。山脈的陰影及沙丘的輪廓顯現，高低不平的銅質地面呈現優雅的弧狀。

「我想我有點懷念這個地方，」McCoy坐在Spock身旁的船舵說，「它差點要了我的小命，但是它的美無庸置疑。」他笑了笑，「這句話也適用於你。」  
  
「我不記得曾經威脅你的性命。」  
  
「嗯，我倒記得曾有把相位槍對著我的腦袋，但我猜那大概只是我想太多。」

 

穿梭機著陸時發出極小的撞擊聲，液壓系統與冷卻管的嘶聲也在高溫下歸於平靜。McCoy最後一次用手撫過Spock的髮絲。

機艙開啟，一陣乾燥的熱風長驅直入，帶來熾熱沙漠與山中花朵的氣息。在降落跑道的前方，數個黑色身影昂然而立，一聲鼓擊，一聲鐘響。McCoy笑了笑，Spock略略挺直背脊。

他們步向陽光。

 

（完）


End file.
